Naruto: Wrath
by FreedomOfThinking
Summary: After Naruto is "killed" by Konoha villagers, he is taken by a certain snake Sannin where he is used as another one of the snakes experiments.What the sannin didn't account for, is that Naruto is not his puppet. Returning to the village many years later he seeks to destroy the leaf under his new mask...and all that is left, is Death. Strong Naruto, Evil Naruto, Akatsuki Naruto.
1. Death

The guards dropped dead, two black spears retracting from their chest's. The Darkness weaponry had been quick to deal with all of them. Hidden leaf shinobi did not last a chance against him anyway, he had been gone for so long and now he had returned, more powerful then anyone would know.

"Now" his calm voice said, the deep tone of it gave him an inhuman aspect, but considering most thought of him as a monster anyway he wouldn't have cared if someone were to point that out.

"Time to clean this world up of filth" he raised his hands, staring out at the leaf village "ONE VILLAGE AT A TIME!" he roared, his hands moving through many seals.

"Doton: Boulder barrage!" the monster called out. As soon as he said it, large boulders about 10 by 10 meters started to form from the earth behind him and around him.

"Katon: Washing flames!" he said next, running through 2 hand seals. He turned at the now hundreds of boulders hovering above their craters behind him, and as he uttered the words, he spewed white-hot flames from his mouth. The flames covered the gigantic boulders, crackling their bodies and charring the compressed earth, turning it into molten rock.

"Rasengan Divination!" was the next move called out. But now the creature's army of molten rock needed some "damage". The man focused on his Chakra, casting it into blood red orbs that floated above each boulder each about 5 meters in wide and tall, before they descended into their respective boulders. The lines and broken veins caused by the fire technique allowed for the red Rasengan energy to shine through the small vein like slits.

His salvo of super charged meteorites was ready.

Casting a final Jutsu, the 'bombs' now floated into the sky, all 400 of them, moving above a cloud layer as to now be spotted from the ground.

"Now for my big entrance" under the pitch black hood the monster grinned savagely before floating into the sky, just above the barrier that the village of the hidden leaf had installed to detect foreign entities.

Kakashi Hatake had been sitting with the other instructors, while they waited for any news of operations or possible missions. He had been ignoring his 'rival' Gai, who was constantly pestering Kakashi for a fight or spar, as long as Gai was able to fight him. Most of the time Kakashi ignored what he was saying, but then Gai calmed down enough to ask a question, that confused all of them.

Gai was seated by the window to the Jonin lounge when he had been looking out bored out of his mind, now with yet another challenge to battle denied. Movement caught his eye, but not down on the street was where the movement that caught the Ninja's fast moving eyes, but to the skies is where his iris guided him.

"YOSH! I didn't know we had Ninja who could fly" he stated to everyone in the room, whilst staring out the window.

"No ninja can" Kakashi said, before, almost like lightning, darted to the window, standing behind Gai, and stared into the sky. He spotted the figure floating, hands by his/her/its sides. Kakashi used his hidden Sharingan to Magnify his vision and see a more detailed version of the figure. The other Jonin joined him at the window, all of them looking up at the floating Ninja. People in the streets were starting to take notice of the flying being and started to point at him while tapping their friends on the shoulder and pointing the spectacle out.

"Black robes, and cloak, I can't see the face under the hood but I know this for sure, no Ninja from Konoha can fly" Kakashi said firmly.

The figure raised both of its hands, palms out and open.

"Konoha!" the voice boomed out, for all to hear and if they hadn't noticed the person, they sure did now.

Then the cloud behind the flying man broke, causing it to reveal the salvo. Hundreds or glowing red, house sized boulders floated there. The sheer amount of them blocked out most of the suns ray.

"Oh my god" Asuma said, frozen with fear.

Kakashi could hear the smile on his face as he uttered the word, with venom and hatred.

"DIE!"

The floating Rasen boulders shot through the air, flying towards the city.

All over the city, the explosions went off as the Chakra boulders (Rasen Boulders) decimated the hidden leaf. So many were killed just from the first impacts. Then they detonated, each in the style of the particle Jutsu that the Iwa Tschukage uses, meaning that people and areas just disappeared.

"OW! GOD!" Came a voice from behind Kakashi. The Cyclopes turned to see Asuma clutching his arm. A corner of his arm was missing, as the corner of the particle style, which had come from the boulder that had landed in the building next to them.

Ruins of buildings and ruble littered the street outside the building that the Jonin occupied.

**..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..**

The black robes bristled in the wind, moving as the current of air seemed to pick up slightly.

This Shinobi was responsible for this, and Kakashi wasn't going to let him get away. 'With a move like that' Kakashi thought, his tactical brain coming online 'he must be running low on Chakra'.

Silently, Kakashi jumped out the window and went behind the roof of the building next to them, which had once occupied the role of roof, but now provided a good barrier between Kakashi and the black-cloaked man.

Ruble and rock littered the streets. Bodies were here and there, while carts and personal items were also strewn across the dirt ground.

"Hiding doesn't help" a dark voice echoed out. As Kakashi heard the footsteps of the man stop just away from his hiding position.

"Come out now, and I shall take mercy upon you" the emotionless voice echoed out.

Kakashi didn't know what to do. He was actually scared now, and a little disturbed, that the man had been able to pick him up, along with the other Chakra signatures and chakra particles remaining in the air.

'Maybe he has a Kekkei Genkai' Kakashi thought, desperately trying to think of a way out of this situation.

"Please don't hurt me" a voice of another villager echoed out.

'Oh' Kakashi thought, 'this guy must have heard the other, but not myself'

There was a scuffle as someone had moved quickly.

"PLEASE! OH GOD PLEASE!" the villagers voice had been raised up higher, so he must have been lifted into the air. There was a sickening crunch and blood sprayed against Kakashi's wall, which was directly in front of his hiding spot.

"Now you come out as well Kakashi Hatake"

'Oh crap' Kakashi thought, knowing his cover was blown.

"How did you know I was there?" Kakashi said, boldly standing.

The hood of the man stared at him, and the sun moved just perfectly. He got a perfect view of under the hood but was disappointed when he saw just a mask. It had was pure white, no scares or markings of damage, and as far as he could tell, it had no eyeholes for someone to see out of.

"That would be telling a secret" The man said, Kakashi could hear the grin in his voice "and I don't want to spoil the fun.

"What do you want with us?" Kakashi asked, pulling out a Kunai and readying it.

"Want with the Leaf? Nothing." The masked man taunted. "What I want with you though…that's something else entirely"

Kakashi did not know this man from anyway, but the allegation he just made created a thought in his head. Do I know this person?

"My name is Death" he said, looking at Kakashi, before suddenly appearing in front of him, parts of the mask disappeared and two red eyes shone through the two open eye holes.

Kakashi saw the eyes, the ripples, but they were blood red, however they had the rings. And then Kakashi saw them. The different Sharingan patterns around each ring of the eyes. There was at least 1 Sharingan pattern, per ring but only the outer ring was missing one.

"And Kakashi Hatake" he said, raising one hand and pointing the finger at Kakashi's Sharingan "Let me see your eye"

Kakashi's stomach lurched.

'Oh god' he thought, drawing a second Kunai, so he had one in each hand.

The Masked figure scoffed.

"You don't stand a chance" the voice resonated out.

**-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..**

Gai woke up. A large stone had smashed the back of his head, knocking him out. As his vision began to focus Gai noticed three important things. 1, so far of what he could see of the village it was destroyed. 2, all the Jonin that were in the lounge were fine but some were injured. And thirdly, YOSH!, his arch rival Kakashi was nowhere to be seen.

'Where is my cool and hip rival?' he thought.

Just then the airborne Kakashi came flying through the open window and landed on Gai, who was once again thrown to the floor, flat on his stomach.

"KAKASHI!" Gai called, moving over his fallen ally and shacking him.

"Hnnnnn" Kakashi's unconscious form let out a quiet rumble.

"Thanks for the eye Kakashi" a dark voice echoed up to the second story window.

Gai stood quickly, staring at the black cloaked man.

"Kakashi is a strong man and good warrior" A voice echoed out, causing Gai to look right.

"HOKAGA-SAMA!" Gai called out in shock, at the appearance of the third Hokage in full battle armor and carrying his war staff.

"The 'God of Shinobi' huh?" the man called Death muttered.

"You do not leave this village alive" The Hokage called out, sternly.

"It is I who leave this village alive old man, it is you who dies" Death retorted, obviously angry.

Gai watched this exchange with shock, starting at the two with his head darting left and right.

"Gai, do not interfere" The Hokage said, eyes still locked on death, "This man is out of your league and if you do engage you will die" the Hokage finished.

"If were being serious is this fight" Death began, grabbing his hood as he began to push it behind his head.

At this point huge shuriken and large Kunai flew through the air, right at Death.

Gai's mouth practically hit the floor, while the Hokage grimaced. The 20 weapons were suspended in mid air, directly in front of the masked man, who had just finished pushing his hood over his head.

"If were allowed to preform dirty moves" he said, before literally disappearing in front of them.

"Then I'll use some as well" the voice, almost coming from everywhere said.

The Hokage, tensed, waiting for an attack. A second later he sky rocketed into the air, before being summarily smashed back into the ground.

"LORD THIRD!" Asuma called out, now standing by the shocked form of Gai.

The Hokage stood, looking up at them with his back slightly bent and a trail of blood from his mouth.

"Get the others and go" he commanded, his voice still strong and filled with leadership. They stood there, shocked expressions as the God of Shinobi told them to retreat.

"NOW!" the Hokage ordered "Ill be fine-", he began but was cut off by a swift kick to the stomach, sending him flying back into the wall of a building.

"No, you wont" Death uttered.

Death reappeared a few feat away from the Hokage and began to slowly stride to the nearly unconscious body.

"Pitiful" the voice of death said, looking down at the Hokage "so much for the god of shinobi"

The Hokage weakly looked up, staring at the pure white mask the Hokage began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Death responded, malice in his voice.

"Oldest trick in the book, and you fell for it" the Hokage laughed, before coughing out some blood.

"NOW!" The Hokage said, and his war staff shot forward, smashing death in the face.

The war staff could knock a soldiers head clean off if it smashed into their face. But death stood there as the staff pushed against his mask, not even causing him to flinch or push him back.

The Hokage showed actual shock on his face, as he stared at the emotionless white mask in front of him once his pole had retracted.

"Who?" The Hokage began, while death reached forward, lifting him off the ground and pushed him up against the broken wall he was resting against, feat off the ground and struggling for air. "Who are you?" The Hokage said, staring into the mask.

"Since you will not be able to tell anyone, you might as well know" Death said, and the mask sort of melted off, spiking up like a spiral behind Death's head.

"I'm older now, but you should still recognise me"

The Hokage looked into the red eyes the seemed alien and strange, but the face he recognised.

"You understand why I am doing this now?" Death asked, drawing a black chakra rod into his hand.

"I do" The Hokage said, closing his eyes as Death drew back his arm preparing for the finishing blow "I hope you can forgive me… For what happened" The Hokage continued staring into the long forgotten face "Naruto"

Upon hearing his true name, Naruto's anger flared, and he drove the Chakra rod, with a roar, through the Hokage's heart.

"Never" Naruto said bitterly, withdrawing the blade and letting the Hokage's lifeless body drop to the ground.

His mask returned to his face, as the Hokage slumped over, almost in shame.

A single tear dropped from the mask onto the ground, soaking in the dirt.

"Good bye old man" Naruto said, crushing his emotions into a small dark corner.

He then took off, flying into the air, and away from one of the only people who cared for him.

**-Hey guys freedom here, just wanted to thank you for reading my first chapter, expect more these coming weeks, I'll try to be as active as possible and hope that you. Send me a message or perhaps review if I should change anything or add anything, I'm open to any and all comments and criticism. **


	2. Aftermath

I walked down the stone road, my destination was Kiri, and the distance would mean about 2 weeks of walking for myself.

Kyuubi was quiet for once in my life, and she was probably going over what I had just done. 'She probably regrets being sealed into the heartless monster' I thought, smiling.

My mask was in my side holder, as walking across this nice path, trees on my sides, with branches and leaves, some swaying in the wind, I knew I would not meet anyone who could possibly recognize me.

'You really are a monster' a voice from my mind came to me.

Kyuubi, finally waking herself up out of her shocked day dreaming state and realizing the reality of what I had done.

'You knew this day would come' I responded, angrily at the nine tails.

'But I never thought you would actually go through with it' the fox seemed shocked to the bone.

'Whats done is done' I said roughly, the mental projection of myself staring at Kyuubi, who was sitting on her bed.

'I know' she said, still not looking up to meet my projections eyes.

She had described me as void of life after the event occurred, just a being with no purpose for existence until he had found me.

Orochimaru was a monster in all rights. What he did to me was something that had guided my life up until this point, creating me, allowing me to perfect myself and create the ultimate being.

Kyuubi had called me the ultimate monster, but she was still proud of how strong I had become.

'How many days till you think I'm in the Bingo books?' I asked Kyuubi, who had finally stood up and moved to the edge of her enclosure.

My projection was just standing outside of the enclosure, staring at her as she moved right in front of me.

Many men have called her beautiful in her entire existence, the perfect body and a strong physical appearance, sleek figure and the orange red hair that cascaded down her front and back.

She was, like normal, not wearing any clothes, but I never looked down from her face, always keeping contact with her eyes.

'Four days' Kyuubi smiled, reaching a hand forward and touching my face 'enough time' she grinned, staring into my face.

A long time Kyuubi had wanted to go another round with me. She had once when I had turned 15 while still under Orochimaru's control, teaching me what she new. Then my new goals came into my mind, and I then refused all offers from then on. Now would not be different.

I grabbed her arm and pulled her up against the bars. She looked up at my face as I looked into her eyes, when I released her she smirked at me.

'I thought we were about to get rough' she purred, looking back at me 'I should have guessed you wouldn't' she said a hint of wounded in her voice.

'Until I see fit, I'm staying out here' I said, looking into those deep red eyes of hers.

Back on the road, I was still walking forward, looking at all the animals move, and creatures swing or jump from branch to branch.

"The devastation of the leaf must have spooked them" I said aloud, smiling.

'Maybe there will be a ramen store near by and I can get something to eat' smiling, I thought to myself.

***Village of the Hidden Leaf***

News of Hirizen's death graced the survivors of the village very slowly, as people were still being pulled out of collapsed buildings and destroyed homes.

All the Ninja were grouped in a particularly large blast area, with Jiraiya and Tsunade of the Sannin evaluating the situation. Danzo Shimura was also present, helping his men and ordering areas to be cleaned or rubble to be moved.

"Yamato!" Tsunade called to a ninja with a metal brace around his face "Can you put up a hall directly over here" she said pointing "the medical-nin need a place to operate!"

"Yes Hokage-sama" captain Yamato said, bowing before the newly appointed Hokage.

It had been a unanimous decision and even Danzo had not argued, so within an hour of the 3rd Hokage's death, the 5th had been selected, and it was infact Tsunade Senju.

There was to be a proper funeral for lord third, but since the man known as "death" destroyed most of the cemetery the funeral would be postponed.

"Kakashi-sensei!" called a pink haired girl. Her name was Sakura Haruno, she was one of Kakashi's students along with 'the last Uchiha' Sasuke Uchiha.

They were apart of team 7, Kakashi's team, and were both training at ground 7 as the attack commenced.

Sakura slide down the side of the crater and moved to the rows of green stretchers, passing people and other Shinobi until she knelt down by the white Cyclopes.

"Kakashi-sensei, are you all right?" she said, slightly panicked at the state of his battered and bruised body.

His arm had been broken behind his back by Death, meaning he only had his right, but that was up and clutching his eye that contained the Sharingan.

"I've…seen better days" the man muttered, rolling to his right to get a better look at Sakura.

"Where's Sasuke?" Kakashi said, his good eye looking around for the boy.

"I'm here" a voice came from his left and the black raven haired figure of Sasuke was there, also kneeling by his Sensei. His face was stone cold but it still reflected some of the concern he held for his teacher.

"What happened?" Sakura finally asked, while the Uchiha and Kakashi stared at each other.

"The man who did all this" Kakashi nodded his head to the destroyed area around him.

Sakura visibly paled while Sasuke seemed to turn livid.

"Damn it, if only we had been there we could have helped!" Sasuke pounded the ground next to him.

"Its alight" Kakashi's soothing voice said, as he reached up and patted the shoulder of the flared Uchiha, "even if you had been there, you wouldn't have been able to do much" Kakashi then looked forward.

His vision had cleared up and he could finally see out of both eyes again.

Whatever that bastard had done, Kakashi could no longer sense movements faster, and predict anything. He could see perfectly but it was as if Death had taken his visual prowess from him.

Kakashi clutched his head, remembering the last thing he could, just before Death had punched him into the lounge.

The blood red eyes, staring into his eyes and then that unholy flash, as he felt his Sharingan eye begin to sting.

'Damn it' Kakashi thought, 'that thing made mince meat out of me, he wasn't even damn trying'

The Cyclopes openly fumed but his students didn't question him about what.

"Kakashi, you were out but there is some..," Sasuke looked at Sakura then back at Kakashi, a pained look on his face "bad news".

Sakura let some tears fall onto the ground next to their Sensei.

"Did he destroy all the Icha-Icha books?" Kakashi said, in mock horror, trying to lighten up their foods. But when Sasuke bowed his head composing himself, Kakashi felt a sense of dread.

'What's got him so spooked?' the Jonin thought, feeling scared at the answer.

"Lord third is dead"

Sasuke's voice had said it but it wasn't possible, was it?

Kakashi thought of the third Hokage, of the 'God of Shinobi'.

'I- Im- Impossible' he even stuttered it in his mind.

Upon looking at the Uchiha's face of sorrow and Sakura's now open tears, he realized, that it wasn't just a sick joke. Lord third was actually dead, killed, gone, lost, deceased, whatever word you want. The man who had guided Konoha in times of great need, and helped this city rise above its challenges, to prosper from war and strife, to survive hate. To be killed by a man Kakashi could not stop.

A normal man would have had their system overloaded with sadness at the loss of someone important, but not Kakashi. Not the Copy-cat Ninja.

Anger motivated him, hatred, and the man stood, much to the surprise of his students.

"Who is in change now?" he asked, barely hiding the rage in his voice.

"Lady Tsunade has been elected as the new Hokage" Sasuke said, standing to face his teacher. "She is over in the Medical hut with other Medical Ninja, healing the wounded" he finished, looking into Kakashi's eyes, seemingly understanding what the man wanted to do.

"Where is the Medical hut?" Kakashi said, looking around at the newly erected wooden huts made by captain Yamato in this large crater.

"The large one" Sakura said from his left, pointing to a place behind Kakashi, "you will find Lady Tsunade there, while the other Shinobi are setting up some defenses in case the terrorist returns"

Kakashi thanked them and told them to wait, before turning and striding through the many, lesser-wounded people, his target straight ahead of him.

"Tsunade-sama" Kakashi called to the Senju, who was standing and talking with a small group of medical Ninja. She looked up and spotted Kakashi, before moving towards the oncoming Cyclopes.

"Yes, Kakashi?" she questioned, staring at the Jonin.

"Lord fifth" he said, kneeling "I request permission to form a team and search for the man responsible for this"

She looked at the Ninja, then the Shinobi around her.

"My men will defend the city, Lady Tsunade" a voice said from behind Kakashi.

"Or they can go after the culprit while the ANBU and other Ninja defend our village" Danzo's voice, still strong and composed, spoke to them.

"How about a joint operation?" Kakashi suggested, standing between the death stare that Tsunade was giving Danzo, who was still keeping his passive form.

"6 of your best men Danzo, and 6 of ours Lady Tsunade?" Kakashi suggested.

"Bring back this terrorist dead, alive if you have even the slightest chance, but kill him if that option does not present itself" Tsunade said, still staring at Danzo with an angry glare.

Captain Yamato, who had finished building all the required houses, had been one of the selected choices on Kakashi's side of the joint operation.

Choza, Asuma, Kurenai and another exceptional Shinobi had been selected by Kakashi to undertake the hunt and killing of the terrorist "death", who had just been released into the Bingo books as an S-Class criminal.

"Your team is ready?"

Danzo seemed to have a habit of coming from behind everyone.

"For an old man you move very quietly" Kakashi said, as his team moved to him, all of them checking their weapons and gear.

"I see you have no medic on your part of the squad" Danzo said, eying the others. "I have one on mine and I will make sure that she works with both halves of our squads"

Kakashi looked at the 5 Anbu Root members behind Danzo before saying, "Thank you Danzo-sama, but I notice that your team does not have a sixth member"

Kakashi eyed the team everywhere but could not see a sixth person.

Danzo smiled. The emotionless power hoarder actually smiled.

"I was unable to do anything to protect lord third or the village, so I will be the sixth member of this group" the old man said, staring at both of Kakashi's eyes.

"where has your Sharingan gone?" the man asked, staring at the no-longer Cyclopes.

"It was stolen by the terrorist, in a way that did not involve him taking my eye" Kakashi said, still feeling the sting of the missing Sharingan, but now pleased that he didn't have an eye that would consume his chakra like a hungry dog.

"We are all ready then" Asuma said, stocking the last of his Kunai in a pouch behind him.

"Try to keep up old man" Kurenai smiled wickedly before she and the others leaped off, heading down the main road out of Konoha, where the masked monster had come from.

"Summoning Jutsu!" Kakashi said, and in a puff of smoke, his squad of tracking dogs appeared.

"Wha d'ya need boss?" one of the 7 dogs said, looking up at Kakashi.

"I need you to track this specific chakra sent" he said, handing the black rod to the dogs.

They sniffed before looking up again.

"Easy, but fair warning" another dog said "this is some really dark stuff so whoever this guy is, he's gonna be a bad one" the dog finished.

"We know that already" Danzo said, humoring the dog by drawing attention to the current state of the hidden leaf.

"Lets get moving" Kakashi said, his voice going monotone again, hiding the internal rage. He knew that Danzo coming was not for what the man had said, but the stronger the Ninja that accompanied them the better, and Danzo didn't get where he was by being weak.


	3. The Fight Begins

I really didn't want to pay for any of the Ramen I had, and sadly the man behind the counter had seen my face. I retracted the chakra rod and the last living customers body and drew it back in my arm.

'You really don't want people knowing what you look like' Kyuubi mused.

'I don't want to be known by my face' I said flatly, dragging a body outside "only by my intentions" I said aloud.

He was a big Ninja, strong by the looks of it. But after this, he will be my puppet. Pulling out chakra rods, before breaking them and piling up the poles in a heap, I began to strip the bodies of 3 ninja's from the ramen store bare.

Only leaving their underwear I began to work with the rod's piercing certain locations on the body that Kyuubi told me to.

'Annnnnnd perfect!' Kyuubi's voice said in excitement.

Powering some chakra into my hands I created a 3 cloaks.

'If this works' I began, my mental projection staring at Kyuubi. I then smiled evilly.

'You get a treat of your choosing' I finished, and say Kyuubi's face light up with an evil grin. She had made her intentions very obvious multiple times but after being pestered so much I feel like I should just let her have what she wants, and then let her be content for the next few years.

'Remember Naruto' Kyuubi murmured to my mental projection 'control them with your mind.'

I had finished placing the cloaks on each of the bodies, giving them proper clothing and footwear for what I would require of them.

Their eyes opened and my vision felt strange, and it seemed as though I was sharing my vision with them as if we were all connected.

"Damn, this will take some time to get used to" I said aloud, as the bodies stared dead ahead.

'Command with my mind huh?' I smiled at Kyuubi again.

The bodies all jumped, and began to look around in different directions.

'They will be very handy' looking down at the now naked Kyuubi, who was lying on a bed she had created.

'Ah ah ah' I said, smiling at her 'wait till I test what they can do'

"Doton: Wall of earth" they all called, before all slamming their hands on the ground, in perfect unison.

A great wall of earth began to rise up from the ground and above the ramen shop.

'It seems as though the chakra cost's are much less' my mental project said, holding its chin in thought, while giving the now excited Kyuubi a sideways glance.

'Perhaps I should do more tests' my mental projection was about to leave when inside my mind there was a strangled 'please'.

'That excited huh?' my projection turned back to Kyuubi, who was shoved up against the bar's of her cage, eyes glazed slightly and staring into mine.

'Well, for your little treat I have an Idea'

* * *

**Village of the Hidden Leaf**

* * *

The other villages had gotten the information of the Bingo book about Death. Kakashi hoped that the other Kages would be able to help find and stop this man.

They had been on a nonstop travel for about 3 hours, with Danzo practically leading the group with Kakashi. The man was fast, and the others in Kakashi's group had to give him some respect for his good aerial maneuvering.

Someone came along side Kakashi while the group moved through the trees.

"What is it Yamato?" Kakashi said, without even looking at his good friend.

"Kakashi-senpai" Yamato said, jumping again "when we find Death, what do we do?"

He paused before answering, thinking about it.

"Lord third is dead because of this ninja" Kakashi said, drawing a Kunai "aim for the heart and head" and with that he kicked off in front of Yamato, heading to where Danzo was moving.

I had dismantled the house, with Kyuubi now behind her bars again, but she was content due to our 'little' moment.

My new puppets, as Kyuubi called them, were still standing where I had left them.

"Time to push on" I said, looking at them.

Moving to the main road I stood there and began my walk to Kiri. My puppets instantly took up a guard around me, one on either side of me, and the other behind me. They were all facing in each direction, which gave me a perfect view of all the possible angles of attack, around me. Even thought I didn't need that kind of view, it made me feel more comfortable and safe.

The 12 personnel squad from the hidden leaf had stopped at the same ramen store death had visited an hour ago.

Danzo's half explored and checked the inside of the building, while Kakashi's half took the outside.

The six under Danzo's command all found each individual bloodstain and followed it outside, to where Kakashi's half was standing in front of the 8 bodies on the ground.

"You think this was our guy?" Kurenai asked not to particularly anyone.

"I got a hunch it does" Asuma said, looking around again, making sure that they were not being watched.

"These are fresh kills lord Danzo" one of the Root members respectfully said, "We are not far behind our target."

"Everyone!" Yamato called out, gaining the attention of all the Ninja "look here"

Kakashi moved to his comrade and friend, looking at where the ninja was pointing.

Three different blood stains showed that 3 bodies were taken and dragged next to each other, where their slashed up clothes were.

Asuma moved to where the clothes were, and picked up something on the ground.

A small tiny piece of a black rod was there and it felt very strange in Asuma's grip. Kakashi looked very carefully at what he was holding. Then he realized what it was, "DROP IT! NOW!" Kakashi shouted.

Asuma immediately responded by dropping the piece of the chakra rod as if it was made of lava.

"What is it Kakashi?" Danzo asked, standing next to the Ninja, looking at where he was staring.

"It's a chakra rod, used to conduct any chakra the creator has to flow through the metal" the former Cyclopes said, "if you make contact with it, the owner knows where you are"

Kakashi turned to the street and looked down it.

"He's long gone by no-" the ninja stopped.

A small black speck was noticeable in the distance.

"I CAN SEE HIM!" Kakashi said "HES ALREADY DOWN THE ROAD!"

Danzo moved very quickly next to Kakashi, and looking down the pathway, and he also saw the black speck in the distance.

"Move! Now!" Danzo ordered and the Ninjas dashed into action. 4 of them took to the trees, while the others just flat out sprinted down the road, heading straight for the speck.

* * *

I saw them coming from behind me, the girl I had turned into a puppet had seen them in her vision, meaning I saw them.

'Alright, hoods on' I commanded, and each of them drew their long black hoods over their heads.

"STOP!" a voice yelled.

I kept walking, ignoring the voice, which I had heard before but couldn't place at exactly this moment.

I finally did stop when a row of shuriken landed in my path.

My hood was on but my mask was not, and if I wanted to fight them, my mask would need to be on.

"Stopping" I said out loud, looking to the ground while my puppets gave me the vision of my attackers. 'So. They got themselves very organized' I thought, taking note that these were hidden leaf Shinobi.

"I am assuming that these are the strongest ninja's of the hidden leaf?" I said, reaching for my mask, while my puppets observed their positioning.

Four ninja with long ranged weapons in the trees, while there were eight ninja on the ground, ready for any combat.

The mask wrapped around my hand and slid up my arm to my face, molding into the best position for combat.

"You and your buddies stand down, and we take you back to Konoha for trial" the same voice as before called out roughly.

"Kakashi!" I mocked, a deadly undertone to my voice, "How are you?"

"Fucking dandy" Kakashi said, his Sharingan eye, eyebrow moving, giving him a somewhat quizzical look.

"How's the eye?" I said, smiling under my mask, still looking at the ground with my hood on, using my puppet to stare at him.

Kakashi didn't move, but his body showed me that he was on edge, readying to jump up and fight.

'Should I just use the eyes? Or should I fight with my hands?' my mental projection asked the jailed Kyuubi.

'Spice it up' Kyuubi smiled 'use the eyes'

"Eyes it is" I muttered out loud.

Dropping the hood, I finally looked up, staring around with my blank mask, like a one way mirror I stared at all of them, doing a quick 360 to see every single ninja with my own eyes.

'Oh' Kyuubi said surprised, picking up on the chakra as well 'who is that?'

Danzo stood looking directly at me, as if he knew where my eyes were in the mask.

"You are the one responsible for the death of Hirizen?" he stated, obviously rhetorical.

I didn't answer, but just let my eyes finally appear, as the mask opened up, revealing Orochimaru's greatest creation.

"That's quite the eye you have" Danzo said, looking into the red swirls and the orbiting Sharingan patterns.

"Is that a natural creation or is it man made?" Danzo continued, still keeping his still face and strong air of authority.

"Same man who did your arm," I mocked, smiling as his face flinched in reaction. "Or should I say snake?" I finished, looking at Danzo, as he knew, that I knew, what was under his bandaged arm. Kakashi glanced over quickly at Danzo, to see if it was true, before staring back at me.

"Before we fight" I called out, making sure they all heard me, "I just need to clean up these three" mentioning my puppets.

They all turned to face me, and I aligned each Sharingan pattern on the rings in the northern point formation, so each pattern was pointing up.

Nothing happened for a few seconds, as I turned to each of them, staring into their eyes, knowing that the Hidden leaf ninja were watching.

Finally the effect occurred, the following seconds the hidden ninja took a step back, watching in horror and awe.

My Northern visual style was named as the "winds of the lost" in reference to the old story of a mystical wind that would carry away villagers to either heaven or hell, depending on their sins they would be held down or become lighter then air and rise.

The puppets held no expression as they slowly turned to dust, separating into particles that then flew into the air, as if they were originally made of sand and had the outside painted.

"Don't worry" I said, to all the spooked ninja, apart from Danzo and Kakashi, who had stood their ground as the ring of ninja's around me took a step back.

"I won't use that on you" I smiled under the white mask "I got something better in mind"

The Sharingan shifted in my eyes, moving to the warrior position, which looked like a checkers board, but expanded out from the center, the space between each Sharingan pattern becoming larger and larger.

The positioning of each eye now gave me the ultimate visual prowess. My current eyes made Madara's look like a blind man, I now possessed the ability to spot a bee in the air, from about a kilometer away, then proceed to point of and list every single scratch and the exact size of the scratch on each wing of the bee.

Now, whom would I fight first?

Oh, that's right…all of them.

Pushing off with my legs, I leaped to the tree line, where the Ninja's began fumbling with their weapons, in fear of my approaching figure.

"Death is absolute," I said, the fight finally beginning.

* * *

Sasuke had tracked the group, feeling that even though he was not on par with Kakashi's skills, he could still provide some valuable assistance.

Sakura had joined Sasuke in his venture to follow the elite squad. Sasuke had sharpened his Kunai and his Shuriken while Kakashi and Danzo's squad prepared to move out. Sakura had made similar preparations but she wasn't as keen on the raven haired Uchiha's plan. The thought of a man that could destroy most of the hidden leaf village as well as make easy work out of the Third Hokage, the 'God of Shinobi', had really put the pink haired girl off the idea.

However for Sasuke, the girl was hopelessly lost, she would do anything to keep the boy happy or support him however she could.

They had followed an hour after the search and destroy party had left the Konoha ruins. Meaning that by now, they were about an hour behind the current group in terms of moving by the trees. Knowing Kakashi's mood, Sasuke predicted that they should move quickly, as the group ahead of them would be moving very quickly in order to intercept the man called death, before he left the land of fire.

"Sasuke" Sakura called out, "do you hear that?" the pink haired girl nodded ahead of her, then raised her hand pointing to some figures moving in the distance. "Hurry!" the raven boy called, increasing his pace and speeding forward.

In his mind Sasuke prepared the seals for Chidori, a lightning technique that Kakashi had taut him. It coursed lightning to his arm, allowing for a powerful blow that would break through most to all defenses. Any actual contact with this technique was one that was hard to survive from.

The sounds of battle grew louder, with the clang and sparks followed by clings of weapons striking weapons, shuriken deflecting and hitting other weapons.

'I should approach the fight from the tree's, as to bring in some surprise support for the others' Sasuke thought, before turning his head to Sakura, "Move into the trees" he ordered, and without the girl even responding he jumped into the tree line.

Dashing from branch to branch, his brief glances to the road where the fight was taking place gave him a grim feeling of the fight.

Deaths white mask was flashing all over the place, leaping from Ninja to ninja, smashing them in the face or chest, before moving to fight the next.

From all the Taijutsu training Death made them look like toddlers. The man Death ran up to a root ANBU, grabbing the man violently by the head. His arms tensed and he lifted the ANBU over his head, before smashing the man's neck down on Deaths black robbed knee. This had happened extremely quickly and if Sasuke had not had his Sharingan active, he wouldn't have been able to make out the super fast blur of death that whisked in front of his eyes.

'He is fast, and that seems to be his strong suit' Sasuke thought, evaluating the situation from the trees.

Kurenai tossed a Kunai at the mans back, watching as it got closer and closer, Sasuke actually thought it was going to hit.

Death whirled around, kicking the Kunai back at Kurenai, where it tore right through her shoulder and into a tree behind her.

"So he has incredible reactions times, as well as amazing vision" Sakura said, taking note of the kick and the attack that had been delivered.

"If he can see the attack coming then it wont work" Sasuke agreed, responding with an obvious observation.

"How can we attack an opponent without him seeing it coming?" Sakura said, now frightened by the deadly warrior killing another Root ANBU in a similar fashion.

"An attack that no one down there will see coming" Sasuke said, giving Sakura a confused expression, but not questioning the Uchiha's words.

Sasuke grabbed a Kunai from its pouch before activating his Chidori. No one would hear it over the fighting. Sasuke and Sakura moved behind a large tree, that blocked their view of the fight.

"If he moves to Asuma, tell me" Sasuke said, drawing his arm back with the Kunai now coated in the electric current.

Sakura leaned to her right, to see that death had just flung Kurenai into a tree on the opposite side of the path, the white mask turning to face Asuma.

Time seemed to slow as Sakura watched Death run to Asuma, how had his signature knives ready to fight off the deadly monster.

"NOW SASUKE!"

The raven haired boy didn't hesitate, and with all his strength he flung the Chirping Kunai forward, letting it pierce through the wood of the tree.

An attack that wasn't seen being prepared, and not seeing delivered, and sure as hell not spotted while traveling to its target, aiming to intercept Death's back before he leaped on to Asuma and ended the Jonin's life.


	4. Hints of the Past

(A/N: Hey guys, thanks for the few that gave reviews, but I'm have a few reasons for the things I have done/doing. The reason Kyuubi is a girl factors later on in the story, for a line that I had to put in ;). And I also am trying to hint at Naruto's background, and having something life changing and horrible happen. It leaves the characters in the same confusion, everyone thinking "holy crap what the hell happened", but sadly trying to be creative is always a problem.)

* * *

***Just before the Kunai throw***

* * *

'Sasuke and Sakura are in the tree you know' Kyuubi purred.

My response was a grin, that got Kyuubi to raise her eyebrow.

'You knew?' She said, looking into my mental projections eyes, as I sat down on a comfortable couch outside her cage, reading through my training memories, and applying them to my fighting.

I kicked Kurenai away and saw her body smash into a nearby tree, her arm violently smashing against the wood and there was a crack.

"BASTARD!" called the Jonin Asuma, launching two Kunai at me, and then finally pulled out his two custom knives, launching himself at me.

"Bring it" I said, dodging the two kunai with ease, then moving in his direction.

A blue light entered my preferable vision.

* * *

Asuma was launched back by a wide kick from Death. Death himself was clutching his mask, trying to hold the upper half on.

Sasuke had thrown the Chidori Kunai perfectly, and if it had been two centimeters further forward it would have left a large gash over Deaths forehead.

However, the blade had done something even more destructive. It had cracked the top half of the mask, and shaved it clean off.

Blond hair flowed out, showing for all to see, the locks of hair, pushing out of their captured state within the white mask. Even as the mask began to grow back, covering the top of Death's head, they had all seen his face.

"SASUKE!" Death roared, looking up at the now frightened Uchiha.

The now revealed death opened up the newly formed mask, allowing one eye to peak through, the eye that was now glaring at the Uchiha and the Haruno in the treetops.

Three Root ANBU troops charged forward, each drawing a sharp and long Katana. The first came at Death, who was still staring at Sasuke. His sword blurred across deaths chest, as both the other Root ANBU slashed across Deaths forehead and Deaths legs.

The blades should have made contact, but they seemed to just…pass right through each of deaths limbs.

"Enough"

Spikes of wood launched out of the ground, spearing the three Root ANBU in the chest and lifting their bodies up to display in the air.

Kakashi, Danzo and the other Ninja all leaped back, narrowly avoiding the spiked roots. Captain Yamato used his own Mokuton jutsu to protect himself from the spiked roots.

While the other Ninja's avoided the spiked roots of Death's wood style, the man himself had already leaped to Sasuke's position on the tree, staring down at the young Uchiha shinobi. Sakura was on her back, on a different branch higher then them.

"You use Chidori" Death said, raising his hand that was resting by his side, "let me show you the better one"

Black lightning erupted to life on his arm. "The last Uchiha, dying to his sensei's own technique"

Death smiled.

His face had not protected from the others though, and the ex-Cyclopes Kakashi had seen the face clearly, well the top half of it at least.

'Blond hair, red eyes, and he has whiskers' Kakashi thought, evaluation his looks for the later Bingo book picture announcement. Then the dots in his mind connected, realizing who it was.

"HOW!" Kakashi called to Death, looking at his features. He was all grown up now, he could look just like his father.

"You died" Sakura said, causing Death to glance up.

Death froze, not moving, and the black lightning disappeared in his hand.

"I did" Death said, looking down now "this body is the only remainder...but that won't be a remainder any longer"

"Naruto" Sasuke said, finally finding his voice.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH" Naruto/Death ordered, with an increasing hint of violence in his voice. A chakra rod appeared from his rob, which he leveled with Sasuke's head "You know nothing"

A vortex appeared and Naruto/Death was now standing next to another masked man, this one however had an orange mask.

"The others are ready" the new person said, in a humble voice, completely ignoring the signs of the battle around him, and the fact that they were practically surrounded by a large group of heavily armed Ninja. "If you wish to accompany me" The masked man continued, head bowed slightly in Naruto's direction, while the Blond kept his eyes on Sasuke, never flinching.

"They are not even worth the time to kill" Naruto said, grimacing before he disappeared in the vortex with the orange masked man.

"How is he alive?" Kurenai asked, while Sakura used her Medical Jutsu on her arm that Death/Naruto had broken when he threw her into a tree.

"I mean, the mob" Asuma said, holding his recently mended stomach, "then the funeral" Yamato said, finishing some small houses for them to wait in using his Mokuton Jutsu.

"He was dead" Kakashi said, grimacing as he remembered the night.

* * *

**_(FLASHBACK)_**

* * *

The little boy ran, fast as he could, with the ever increasing mob growing behind him. After being forced away from any paths that led to potential hiding places, they funnelled him to the Hokage monument that was built into the side of a Konoha mountain.

Shouts of "Kill the demon!" and "Burn the monster!" or most popular "Evil Fox boy!" echoed aloud that night, disturbing most of the people who were just moving through the city.

By the time the boy was all out of stamina and options, the full mob had cornered him, on the head of none other then the fourth Hokage.

The boy upon realising this, turned away from the incredibly high height that was the ground and the head of the statue, and faced the angry crowd.

His face changed, the blonde's expression no longer fearful and frightened, but all emotion just seemed to drop, to be pulled away and forgotten.

To some of the level headed villagers, that weren't here to drunkenly blame their problems on the innocent child, this scared them more then the actual Kyuubi had.

The boy looked down, before finally speaking.

"So…This is how it ends"

"Quite right brat!" some angry villager called.

"Fine" the boy responded, voice void of emotion.

"Any last words?" another villager said, this one brave enough to step up to him, a snide and cold look on his face.

"Actually I do" the boy said, looking into the villager, then staring at the others.

"Death…

"Death is only the beginning" he said, as the same villager who asked him the question, violently kicked him off the statue.

* * *

**_(END FLASHBACK)_**

* * *

Kakashi had arrived to late. He had seen the Mob moving through the city but figured it was just some gather over a new law the council had decreed. But when the white haired Jonin looked out the window of the Icha-Icha shop, he had seen the amassed torches on top of the Hokage monument, especially from this distance.

Fearing the worst, he took off, leaving his friends in surprise and shock before he told them to get ANBU and the Hokage.

When he got within sight of the monument he saw the villager kick him off the monument. In slow motion Naruto seemed to fall, his arms spread apart and looking like a descending angel.

This Angel however had no wings.

Kakashi watched shocked, as the body hit the ground, before rolling down the slight slope of the monument's mountain side before finally coming to a stop, still and unmoving.

The Hokage had been brutal that day. In a rage he even slew some of the villagers involved, as well as punching Kakashi when Kakashi had tried to restrain him.

It had taken all the council and most of the third Hokage's inner circle to calm him down, his heart was wracked with grief and he mentioned how he had failed Minato. This was, of course, only after he left his office from his week long break of rage induced solitude.

"But, as today has shown, it seems that Naruto is still alive" Sasuke said, his voice steeled and set, "where he got those eyes I have no idea"

"Danzo-sama" Yamato's voice rolled over the others, he was calling out to the elderly man, sitting at the back of the group.

"Naruto mentioned that the person involved with his eyes was the same with your arm"

Danzo visibly stiffened, knowing that he would have to explain now, the secret behind his constant bandaged side.

"My damaged side" Danzo said, locking eyes with the rest of them one at a time, "was repaired by a student that came to me after the late Hokage could not train him, one of the Sannin".

"Orochimaru" Asuma hissed, staring at Danzo, "you actually trained that snake?!" his voice was raised, but he did not stand and attack Danzo.

"He healed this side of my body in an experiment" Danzo said, "but left it useless and uncontrollable"

Danzo nodded to his sling and the others followed the gesture, staring at the arm.

'Good, they don't want to actually look at the arm' Danzo smiled inwardly, as the others took his explanation and went back to planning and healing.

As a message was sent back to the hidden leaf about the updates to be made to the bingo book, none of the ninja were aware of the elder snake in their midst.

* * *

**_CLASSIFIED LOCATION_**

* * *

"This is the guy huh?" A cold voice said, a grin appearing on the speakers face, revealing sharp teeth.

"Shut it" a man with green eyes said, staring at the grinning man, "Pein-sama said this guy is the Kyuubi vessel, so we don't lay a hand on him"

"Anyway the guy is like Tobi" A blond haired boy spoke up, staring at the other members of the organisation around him "he has the space time thingy that Tobi uses, so even if you could get past Pein-sama, Kisame, you wouldn't be able to land a hit"

"Words of wisdom Deidara" a figure said, the voice was colder and inhuman, like it was a calling from the wind.

"Pein-sama" all the men bowed, looking at their leader.

A figure stood by Pein, with another to his right. Both had mask's but there was two big differences between the two.

One was wearing an Akatsuki outfit, while the other….

"Welcome, Death…" Pein spoke

…was wearing a black outfit similar to the others, but instead of the clouds, there was a 9, down the front and back

"…to the Akatsuki" Pein said.

"Lets go get some Bijuu" the sinister voice smiled.

_**(Hey guys sorry for this one being short, I have my exams all this coming week so I have not been able to do some more indepth plot work, and also some issues or challenges for both the Konoha team, and Naruto/Death. Also if anyone could send some artwork or recommend some in a review, that would be SUPER)**_

_**-Ty for reading, **_

_**Freedom**_


	5. First Jinchuuriki

_"So" I coughed blood, "this is how we go out?"_

_"Damn" Naruto said, looking around while he held his stance, a position I did not recognize, "there was so much more we could have done"_

_"We did our best though" I smiled, for once in my life, at my one and true friend Naruto, who stood there, eyes closed, obviously focusing._

_"Speak for yourself you emo" Naruto joked, as blood trickled down his face and the corner of his mouth, the position and the jutsu was slowly killing him._

_"This was the only way?" I said, sadly looking at my dying friend._

_"It is" he said, a sad smile on his face._

_After a pause, the sound of the wind picking up around Naruto and myself, the shield barely keeping out the mass of white warriors._

_"You know what Sasuke" Naruto turned to me, and I looked right into his eyes. His blood spreading alarmingly across the floor, which was a strange sight as Naruto still stood._

_"I know what?" I smiled trying to joke._

_Naruto's face-hardened, all the emotion dropping from it._

_"Live" he said, and he opened his eye, revealing it to be activated._

_Almost instantly my world went black and I was transported._

* * *

Kakashi was on first watch, he had heard the gasp and turned to see Sasuke walking out of his small wooden Mokuton house, created by non other then Yamato.

"Bad dream?" Kakashi said, with his patented eye smile.

"Sorry sensei, I don't want to talk about it" Sasuke kept his face straight, but none the less sat down next to Kakashi, who was staring into the stars.

"Not really watching the camp perimeter much" Sasuke said, observing Kakashi's laid back position, staring into the night sky.

The white haired Jonin flapped a hand, pointing in different directions, as different Kakashi's stepped out, looking at the center of the camp, before disappearing into there hiding positions.

"Should have figured" Sasuke said, looking down at his lazy teacher.

"You have a specific question on your mind" Kakashi eye smiled, without even looking at Sasuke, as the raven-haired boy just frowned at the teacher.

"What happened to him?" Sasuke's voice whispered out, as if the afraid the wind would tell on him.

Kakashi sighed, closed his eyes, and then sat up, facing Sasuke.

"If Orochimaru really did get him" Kakashi slumped his head down, staring at the ground now.

"Then you can expect he was experimented on until he became a puppet that cut its strings"

Kakashi looked straight ahead now, into the tree line.

"The fact that we have not heard any movement or activity from Orochimaru from Jiraiyas spy network, could mean that Naruto did defeat him"

Sasuke's face remained impeccably straight, as he looked into the tree line again.

"It does seem like he has the power now" the elders voice came.

"Danzo-sama" Sasuke and Kakashi both said, looking at the group 'leader'.

"Accurate perception of the situation" Danzo said, sitting perfectly straight, across from the Sasuke and Kakashi.

"What situation Danzo-sama?" Kakashi asked respectfully.

"A puppet that obviously cut its strings" Danzo said darkly, leaning in and looking at the two with his single eye.

"If Orochimaru has conducted experiments on Naruto we can expect that he is not the same person as before, probably just the body of Naruto, but a different mind" Danzo summarized.

"The snake is sick enough to do something like that" Kakashi sighed sadly.

'Naruto' the Jonin thought sadly, looking up at the stars again.

'What happened?' Kakashi and Sasuke thought at the same time, but completely unaware of each other's similar thoughts.

* * *

**_PATH TO KIRI_**

* * *

"So kid" Kisame said, grinning again with those incredibly sharp shark teeth of his, "why is the Kyuubi vessel helping us capture other Bijuu?" the fish man asked.

Itachi glared at Kisame, knowing full well that Pein-sama had ordered no one to question his joining of the group. However, Itachi was also interested to see if the masked man would answer it, and what he would say.

Speaking of the masked man, as soon as the question came out of Kisame's authority problem mouth, Death stopped walking. His mask slowly turning around to face them, the one way viewing ability of the mask meant that Kisame and Itachi were both staring at a blank white surface, covering a head, while the masked man could see them clearly.

"The tailed beasts are powerful correct?" Death's voice echoed out, the path they were moving across was quiet, no animals moved in the undergrowth or by the trees.

"Of course" Kisame said, grinning at the question.

Death's mask tilted up for its blank face to look at Kisame.

The shark man had never been more scared in his life. He could feel the eyes behind that mask, the way they burned into his, as if trying to measure his soul.

"The most powerful Bijuu is the nine tails" Death stated, still staring at the now flustered Kisame. Itachi watched this exchange and wondered what this person could do.

"If the jinchuuriki enters the tailed beast state, it becomes much harder to subdue" Death continued.

Itachi realized where this was going.

"So you are hear to enter the same state, and fight the tailed beast head on, and because your one is stronger then the others, it becomes easier" Itachi's stated, comprehending the powerful ally that they had.

The masked face turned to Itachi, and the Uchiha felt it, the eyes that he could not see, but could definitely feel.

Kisame, now free from Deaths aura, turned to look down the path, with Itachi still under the gaze of the masked man.

"Whatever you are" Kisame said, now angry "we have a job to do, so I hope you can match up to what you are saying"

Wordlessly Death turned away from the disturbed Itachi, and began to walk down the path to Kiri.

* * *

**_(LEAF VILLAGE 2 WEEKS LATER)_**

* * *

"CHIDORI" Sasuke called, stabbing Kakashi in the chest.

The clone dispersed in a puff of smoke, leaving a sweating Sasuke on his knees from the training.

He had been non-stop training with Kakashi for over 7 hours now, taking breaks of course, but non the less still training for a constant period of time.

It had been his routine now for the past week to keep training with Kakashi, to improve as much as possible, to be prepared for the next mission or news.

When they had returned from their attempt to capture/kill death, they had relayed their news to Tsunade, the official fifth Hokage now, as they were able to hold a funeral for the third Hokage and the others that died in Death's attack on the leaf.

When Tsunade had heard of Naruto's survival, and who he had become, she had been in the company of Jiraiya for the past 6 days. They both had felt like parents to the Gaki, as Jiraiya put it, and now his god-son had gone and killed not only leaf citizens and shinobi, but his sensei as well.

Sasuke knew that they wouldn't take the news very well, and as he dodged another Kunai from Kakashi, he thought about how he had reacted.

"He scared you" Sasuke thought to himself "He really scared you, just by calling your name"

He mentally kicked himself for showing fear, even thought Naruto was now, as Kurenai and Asuma described him, "a monster", Sasuke had a standard, and he didn't even come close to meeting it.

A thought brushed his memory.

He immediately stopped fighting and called out, "Kakashi! I have a question!"

Said ninja appeared, looking at his student with a quizzical expression.

"Yes, Sasuke?" the white haired man asked.

"When we fought Dea-" Sasuke stopped himself, before he could finish the name, "…Naruto" he finished "what was that black lightning he used?"

Kakashi's expression turned dark, his eyes cast to the ground.

"No" he said, still not meeting Sasuke's eyes.

"Why not?" the Uchiha queried.

"That is an old technique" Kakashi finally looked up to meet his student "and one that only myself and Naruto could use"

"How? And why you to?" the raven-haired boy said.

"Like I said, No, we are not going to be learning that"

Sasuke was about to argue, "That's final" Kakashi glared, "I think we are done for the day, go take a break and we meet back tomorrow"

The white haired Jonin left, hands sliding into his pockets as he left the training ground.

* * *

**_(KIRI, 2 DAYS AGO)_**

* * *

Yagura, the Jinchuuriki of Kiri leaped away, as the Akatsuki member dropped down to where he was standing a few seconds ago.

A black Chakra rod was currently sticking out of Yagura's stomach, and he was bleeding from multiple places all over his body.

He had been able to evade the two other members but this masked one was persistent.

"Give up" said the figure, tossing spiked wooden branches at him.

'WOOD STYLE?' Yagura thought, dodging more of them.

"Fine" Yagura called, he was now standing on the side of a hill, having avoided and dodged the Akatsuki members away from the village. "You want me to fight?", his Bijuu chakra cloak encased his body "Lets fight!" Yagura leapt down, cocking a fist back, readying to send his most powerful punch into the damned masked boy.

The punch never connected, as Yagura was being held up in the air, by a gigantic fist, made of black energy.

"Su-Su…" Yagura began.

"Susanoo" the masked boy said, and Yagura could hear the smirk.

The hand flung the jinchuuriki into the hill, as the rest of the Susanoo began to form.

Getting up, ever hurt then before, Yagura looked up, to see a 15-meter, fully formed Susanoo, armed with a war fan, and a double bladed and sided axe.

"Your right Yagura" Death was floating in in the chest of his Susanoo, his arms crossed. The devilish axe raised in the air.

"LETS FIGHT!" the monster roared, bringing the axe down on the mountain.

* * *

**(AN: Hey guys, hope you enjoyed this quick chapter, thanks for the reviews for anyone who has, really means a lot, also some criticism and what I could do to make things better would be really nice :). ** **I will be finished with my exams very soon and I plan to work on the story more after those. Also I hope this chapter cleared up the reasoning for Naruto to be allowed into the Akatsuki. For why he joined…Well…That's a secret and I'll will appear later in the story.**

**Have a good day,**

**-Freedom)**


	6. Experiments

**_(THE PAST)_**

* * *

'The little boy had fallen, as planned' The Sannin smiled, thinking to himself.

His man on the inside had been very helpful, and now he had the one thing he always wanted.

A young body was always good for experiments, but a young Jinchuuriki? Oh, the snake Sannin's day was getting better and better.

"Orochimaru-sama" a boy called, his white hair in a ponytail. Orochimaru, one of the legendary Sannin, had been waiting in his office; the reports of the boy's capture arriving to him via message. His office was on the lowest floor of one of his many bases hidden in the land of fire, along with one of the only secret escape routes known only to himself, and his trusted spy, Kabuto.

"Is he here Kabuto?" the Sannin said, standing from his seat staring at the boy, barley able to hide his excitement.

His spy smiled before nodding, "lab number four is ready for operation" Kabuto said "the medical ninja are ready to work on your command"

Orochimaru's smile grew, until it reached a point of inhuman.

Without another word he stepped past Kabuto, who followed his master in step, up a tunnel that led to a large open area.

In this area there were multiple rooms, all sealed off but each containing similar things.

All of these rooms were observable by a walkway that spanned the entire cavernous space, crisscrossing walkways that many of Orochimaru's subordinates walked across, either guards or scientists observing the individual test subjects.

In each of these 'Pet houses', as Kabuto called them, was a table with sealing straps that could hold someone over three thousand times Tsunade's strength.

There was a table next to that, which held all kinds of medical instruments from saws, to surgical scalpels, and other needles with different chemicals in them.

Orochimaru made a straight walk for the pet house that had the number four on it, shoving some mingling scientists out of his way as he approached the numbered enclosure.

"Orochimaru-sama" Said one of the scientist's within the fourth enclosure, as there leader entered the room.

"Leave" the Sannin said, looking upon their hesitant looks. "NOW!" he shouted.

"Myself as well?" Kabuto said, bowing slightly and slowly moving to the door.

"No Kabuto" Orochimaru smiled again, "I need you to help me with this"

"Yes Orochimaru-sama" Kabuto said, walking to the side of his master, "what will we be doing?" he asked.

Orochimaru was currently pulling out materials from different draws and sending messages to have certain equipment and resources brought up to the pet house.

He paused then looked down at Kabuto with a dark grin.

"Everything" the Sannin hissed gleefully.

* * *

First was the improvement of the skeletal structure. The Sannin had injected one of his own special serums directly into the bone marrow. This had caused a violent seizure like effect from the blond jinchuuriki.

Under a heavily induced coma, the boy had finally stopped vibrating from the changes to his bone formula and structure; the Sannin's next target was the muscle group. He injected each individual muscle with the same serum, but keeping its effects localized so they would not chemically react with the others. Once the pre serum was added to his muscles, he released the secondary effect, allowing his immune system to make changes to the effects, and adjust to them.

His already potent healing factor was off the charts now, and it was disabled using an altered curse mark for Orochimaru to continue his work.

With the inside of his body being changed perfectly, he worked on the heart, allowing it to take in Oxygen more efficiently, as well as being able to store more of it. Underwater this boy could go head to head with Kisame for almost a day maybe.

This would all have to be tested of course, but not yet. The Sannin was having to much fun.

Next was the cells.

Cells from the first Hokage, Hashirama Senju, were not just applied into one section of his body, but instead they were disappeared over his entire being. The boy had grown a wooden exoskeleton that had eventually faded away once his body had been able to accept the changes made by the Sannin and the spy.

The two had then worked for 2 weeks, perfectly crafting the eyes for this being. Using the Sharingan that was recovered form the Uchiha massacre, from Orochimaru's inside man, he used them to create the perfect eye.

Forcing the genetic properties of the eyes to evolve into the Mangekyō state, using the combination of these eyes he turned them all into new pairs of eyes, never before seen by any.

Upon combining a specific pair of eyes however, the combination left the Sannin stunned, as he now had before him, two eyes known as the Rinnegan, which are the legendary eyes of the sage of six paths.

Being a huge medical discovery Kabuto documented this down for later.

"Do we keep these somewhere else?" Kabuto asked his master, finished writing down their discovery.

"The more powerful our pet, the better" Orochimaru said, not looking up at Kabuto, but instead turning to the work table and grabbing the other pairs of eyes.

His face spilt into that inhuman smile again and he looked down at the Rinnegan, staring at it.

"I know what I'm going to do with these" the Sannin continued to smile.

The eyes now had the different Uchiha Sharingan patterns that Kabuto had created while Orochimaru had studied and tested the new vision.

"With these eyes" Orochimaru smiled, holding up the completed Rinnegan eyes, "our puppet will have a visual prowess unmatched by any, even within the Uchiha clan" the Sannin then moved to said Puppet.

"Out with the old" said Kabuto, smiling as Orochimaru removed the boys current eyes, and began to replace them with the new eyes.

"In with the new" the snake finished, smiling again as the boys eye lids closed around his new eyes.

"The mental toxins and the neuron enhancers will be taking effect soon, so the duration of the Coma has been increased Orochimaru-sama" Kabuto said, voice changing back to his regular business like one.

"He will be ready for testing and immediate work in 2 weeks"

"Good" the snake said "I want two of our best guards here, watching him"

"Yes sir" Kabuto said, leaving Orochimaru alone in the room.

"You will be able to accomplish impressive feats my boy" the Sannin said, looking down at the sleeping Jinchuuriki.

* * *

(**_2 DAYS LATER)_**

* * *

The snake had woken to the sound of the alarm, with guards and his shinobi moving past his door, all seemingly headed in the same direction.

Quickly changing he moved out into the hallway, to where Kabuto was waiting for him, ready for action.

"Report" the Sannin ordered, moving to avoid his troops leaving to the upper floors.

"Its pet house four sir" Kabuto said, a slight tinge of fear in his voice, "our guards met a radio silence over an hour ago, and we sent in a team to go check on them" Kabuto grimaced, "there has not been contact with any of the labs the past hour"

"What was the last contact we had?" the Sannin said, and Kabuto pulled out an audio device.

The device turned on and all that could be heard was the sound of screams, and what sounded like liquid hitting the floor.

If Orochimaru was not the whitest thing in the complex he would have paled, but being an already pale snake he just moved on, trying to ignore his fear.

'You should have sealed the boy with a curse mark yesterday' he thought, 'how did he escape the chains?' So many things ran through his mind as he followed the last of the shinobi into the area just outside the large doors to the medical cavern that housed most of his priority experiments.

There were at least a hundred shinobi outside the door, each of them armed with their own individual weapons, ready for action.

Orochimaru strode forward between the ranks of his Ninja, right up to the large bunker doors that lead to the cavern.

"You" the Sannin said, pointing to a random ninja to his right "enter the lab, evaluate the situation and return here"

The shinobi he had pointed at paled, looking at the door, then at the Sannin. Apparently the rumors of what was behind there had spread through to all the ranks, now everyone was scared of Orochimaru's hidden and private experiment.

Eventually the shinobi finally moved forward, hefting his drawn katana, and moved to the door.

On command the door itself opened a fraction, allowing the man to enter the room. He stepped forward, and from the entrance of the door everyone could see the lab. Most of the habitats / pet houses were destroyed, looking similar to something having broken out of them.

"Orochimaru-sama" the soldier said, changing from scared to confused, "there are no signs of life, but there is. A lot of…Sand sir"

The Sannin blinked, "correct me, you said sand?" the snake asked the ninja.

"Yes sir, its all over the floor, some in different places, there is a small pile over-" The ninja never finished. As soon as he had turned to look to his right, he must have seen it.

The man just seemed to break apart into different pieces of dust, forming a small pile on the ground, much similar to the other piles around the cavern.

A figure moved into the open doorway, simply just appearing there.

"Orochimaru-sama" the cold voice said, head cast to the floor, crouching in the doorway.

The shinobi all stared at it, not dropping their weapons.

"My boy" the snake said, stepping forward to the boy, "you are a master at the art of death"

The snake was trying to get closer to administer his curse mark, but then the small figure looked up at him, with those eyes.

"**I AM DEATH!"** a monster like voice called out.

And they all turned to dust.

* * *

**_(PRESENT DAY)_**

* * *

Sasuke had looked for the origin of the black lightning everywhere. He had no evidence or proof that it was stronger then the Chidori but what Naruto had said had the Uchiha convinced, that it was a stronger technique.

Book after book Sasuke had read, trying desperately to find the technique he wanted, so he could possibly fight against Naruto if they met again.

He had been training a lot recently. That included training under Gai to improve his Taijutsu, with constant sparing with Rock Lee, Gai's prized student and arguably a clone of Gai.

Fighting Kurenai, practicing Ninjutsu and engaging in Genjutsu battles. Essentially Sasuke had been training to improve himself as a whole, slowly trying to become better, as to not let anyone down if they were to come into contact with Naruto.

'He may be strong, but I must be just as strong, to protect my allies and friends' Sasuke thought, reading through another page.

Then he found it.

The black lightning.

It was from a restricted book but Sasuke had finally found it.

The information in the book also described how to obtain the black lightning, and how to use it.

If you thought Orochimaru was pale, you should have seen Sasuke.

* * *

**_(CLASSIFIED LOCATION)_**

* * *

"It seems the nine tails vessel is very helpful" Konan said, smiling as the message from Itachi and Kisame after they had read it.

"He lived up to his word" Pein said, face still blank, but Konan could tell that Nagato was smiling, "what shocks me is his agreement to be the last one to be separated from his Bijuu"

Konan flinched. She had thought that the thought of a Jinchuuriki literally giving up its Bijuu was something none of them were willing to do, so she had not trusted Death when he said he would.

Pein however had trusted him, and what Pein did was law here. Konan would not argue with the Rinnegan wielder Nagato, but she would definitely protect him if the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki turned on them.

The Deva path body smiled, "2 down, 7 to go" it said, looking back at the entrance to their base, with Death, Kisame and Itachi entering.

Slumped on Kisame's sword was an unconscious Yagura.

* * *

**-So, who is this man within the leaf, that gave Naruto to Orochimaru, as well as the Sharingan? I won't tell you yet, but give it your best guess.**

**Well thanks for reading this one, the next one is about Naruto vs Yugito, Raikage, and Bee. So expect a lot of fighting for that one, but it may be a delayed chapter, as I'm trying to make the fight as interesting as possible. 2 out of 4 exams are done, so better chapters soon**


	7. The Pieces Move Into Place

**(AN: Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews and of course all the fav's, so I wanted to thank you all by taking a bit out of my study time for my exams, which thank god are almost done, to give this chapter, which is kind of the beginning of a filler arc. But the upcoming chapters will all contain character development and working on explaining some things that may not have been explained very while, Ie origins, anyway thank you for reading this and lets get the story rolling)**

* * *

"This is Kumo huh?" Kisame smiled, looking at the impressive front gates.

After traveling with Itachi and "faceless", as Kisame called him, the Kiri-nin was ready for a fight. In fact, he had been so excited for the fight that Samehada, the legendary shark skin sword, had even drained him of his own chakra.

Once sword and master had their heated discussion over personal boundaries, the guards at Kumo's gates were already watching the three.

"Who goes there!" one of the guards shouted.

"To loud" Death said, and a root appeared out from beneath the guards, grabbing them and individually ripping them apart.

The three walked past the blood stains and 4 new trees which were placed upon them, all of them looking at the entrance that towered over them.

"A fine piece of work, if'-"Kisame began.

A single punch from the groups Jinchuuriki and the door was sent flying.

"Lets get his attention" Itachi said, walking up to stand beside Death.

There plan had involved both Itachi and Death to use a Katon jutsu on the village, to thus attract the attention of the Raikage, and the two Jinchuuriki.

Itachi ran through 5 hand seals, while death just lazily moved his hands into a single seal.

"Katon: Great Fireball Jutsu!" Itachi called, spitting out a large ball of flame that ignited and destroyed a house near the gates.

Death turned his head up and looked into the sky.

"Katon: Majestic Flame Destroyer!"

Itachi and Kisame froze, staring at their ward. The Jutsu he had just preformed now spread into the air, expanding over 60 meters wide and 30 meters high.

This was a highly ranked Jutsu mentioned in history books to have been used by Madara Uchiha himself.

How death knew this, was beyond his two group members, as the flames licked the sky, as if they intended to set the heavens on fire.

It was day and even under the suns hot glare all could see the gigantic cloud of fire. About a minute after the Jutsu was cast, people shouted out in shock, yelling and screaming, all running in panic in different directions. Then three silhouettes moving towards the front gate, all coming directly from the Raikage's tower, which was located in a position high up that, could watch over all in Kumo.

The Raikage was standing on the opposite side of the large square that the Akatsuki trio had entered from, after leaving the destroyed gate.

The eight tails and two tails Jinchuuriki closely flanked the Raikage, as they were the three strongest shinobi within the village they had been the first three to respond.

"Akatsuki" the Raikage, A, growled, staring at Kisame, Itachi and the masked figure.

"How are Raikage-sama?" Kisame said, pretending to be polite.

A fumed at the Kiri-nin's retort, and was about to strike when both Bee and Yugito stopped him, putting there hands on his shoulders, stopping his impending strike.

"Wait on that attack, the one with the mask, strength ain't something he'll lack" Killer Bee rapped, while Yugito nodded at the Raikage.

"Fine" he muttered, "square up and take one each, I want this to be done quickly" he ordered, back to his regular pissed off mood.

Bee moved to face off the boy while Yugito faced down the Uchiha, and the Raikage looked at Kisame.

"I'm against you goat beard?" Kisame jeered, smirking his classic shark smile.

"Like wise fish face" the Raikage retorted, activating his lightning shield.

Kisame's eye twitched, before the swordsman charged forward, yelling, "I'M NOT A DAMN FISH!"

That ignited the fight.

* * *

Yugito had not been faring well against Itachi, the Raikage had been decent against Kisame, each matching the other, but the only one who seemed to be on a singularly sided fight was Bee.

The masked man was launching Jutsu after Jutsu that were always keeping Bee on the defensive. Whenever the Hachibi Jinchuuriki tried to attack the masked man, he would always become intangible and the attack or Bee, who was guiding the attack, would slip right through him.

"Futon: Air bullets" Death, the name unknown to bee, said in a bored tone. He sucked in air into his lungs before spitting it out in compressed bullets, forcing Bee to duck and dodge the incoming projectiles.

"Shit!" Bee shouted, an air bullet grazing his leg, "this dude, I can't even hit!"

Death began to fly, slowly of the ground until he was floating in the air

"BEE!" Yugito yelled at her partner "I HAVE AN IDEA!"

* * *

'What do you think they're doing' I asked Kyuubi, noticing that the eight tails was flying away.

'He doesn't run from a fight' Kyuubi growled, she was obviously pissed about my decisions with the Akatsuki, and the fact that I still haven't allowed her access to my thoughts. But being her Jinchuuriki she still wanted to help me without fear of dying or…worse.

'It doesn't matter, I'll just take the girl' I thought, smiling in my mind.

The girl, Yugito, was running across the ground, with her leg muscles tensed it was almost as if she wanted to jump at me.

"I tire of this" I pronounced, only seeming to piss of the girl even more.

* * *

Yugito jumped, aiming right at him. Her claw was stretched out, millimeters away from his face, and then….He had her in an arm lock, holding his open palm directly in her face.

"I win" Death said.

"Don't underestimate me" Yugito growled, staring into the blank mask.

"Or me, the mighty killer Bee!" the Hachibi jinchuuriki said from behind death.

Death himself was about to use space-time Jutsu but a chakra chain latched out onto him, holding his arms to Yugito.

"Correction, we win" Yugito grinned, as Bee slammed his chakra infused sword into Death's chest.

The Raikage had finally knocked away Kisame when an almighty explosion hit the fighting trio.

Pausing from their battle they looked up and saw the now flying Death, much to the shock of Death's teammates and the Raikage.

But the two most shocking things were the two now subdued Jinchuuriki, one in each hand, and there was of course Bee's sword, sticking out of Deaths chest.

The air seemed to thicken, and the clouds blocked out the sun, suddenly basking the village of Kumo in darkness.

"It has been a long time since I experience pain, or even an injure at most" Death's inhuman and cold tone echoed out. The three watched in horror as the two jinchuuriki were sucked into an open eye hole on Deaths mask. Then the Raikage gasped, taking a step back while Kisame and Itachi froze in fear.

Death's wound flared, and the sword was pushed out by some sort of black liquid.

"What the fuck are you?" the Raikage asked, A was once scared in his life, but it didn't compare to the feeling he got from the black mask that now faced him.

"I am Death" the masked figure said, knocking out the Raikage with a simple Genjutsu.

"And this city will bask in my glory.

Moving through a series of hand seals the being known as Death slammed him hand on the ground calling, "Mokuton: ROOTS OF THE BEGINNING!"

After a few seconds nothing happened.

Then suddenly, huge roots, in a row of about 20, each measure 50 meters wide all burst out of the ground on the mountain sides of Kumo. They all kept rising in the air until there tops were hidden in the cloud layer.

"DESTROY!" Death roared, and the roots collapsed on the village, suddenly constricting and pulling the ground in like a snake would kill its prey.

"Itachi" Kisame whispered, as the entire Kumo village was destroyed from one technique. "Remind me never to get on this one pissed off" the Shark man concluded.

"How had Pein-sama allowed such a powerful Ninja in. If Pein-sama is the most powerful of the group I could hate to think what his skills are" Itachi thought, still watching as the roots constricted and crushed the village, with ease.

"I have the Jinchuuriki" Death stated, now standing over the Raikage's asleep body, ""lets go"

* * *

"Lady Tsunade!" a voice called. It was a messenger arriving at the newly rebuilt Hokage tower.

"Do we have word about Krir?" The Hokage asked the obviously out of breath messenger.

"Yes Hokage-sama" he said, taking in a deep breath before continuing.

"Kiri has been destroyed, only a crater remained when myself and my scouting party arrived." The messenger blanked "a figure wearing a white mask approached us" the man's face registered pure fear from the memory, "he was like a ghost, unable to be hit, but able to kill, and he just killed my squad, with one touch"

The messenger looked down at the ground, "the leading Jonin officer bought me enough time to get away, as I was always the fastest of the bunch" the speedy ninja said, smiling sadly at memories of his team.

"Kiri was destroyed by the masked man" Tsunade repeated, and the masked man, death, is Naruto. 'My god he has gotten powerful'

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?" a leaf shinobi yelled, pointing off into the distance.

"What…are those?" Tsunade thought aloud, staring at long tall black spire that had just appeared on the horizon. That direction was…"Kumo" Tsunade whispered, realizing what was probably happening right now.

"You!" Tsunade called at the messenger who turned to face his Hokage, standing at attention. "Retrieve Kakashi Hatake and bring him to me now" Tsunade ordered. The messenger nodded before disappearing.

"If my hunch is right" Tsunade said, grimacing and looking in the opposite direction of where the spires had spiked into the air. "Your next Suna"

The village of the Sand, and their Jinchuuriki, Sabaku no Gaara, had no idea the importance they would play in the following years.

* * *

**(Note: the timeline I have changed a little bit, and thanks to something called "personal choice", I have decided to make Gaara have more control over his Bijuu as well as being more proficient with Sand, like in the later Shippuden episodes., Make sure to Review, in case you want anything to be changed or added, or just some helpful criticism.**

**As always have a good day :)**

**-Freedom) **


	8. What do you want?

**_Time skip btw, about 5 years. Sasuke has killed Itachi, but the Akatsuki were able to capture all the Jinchuuriki except Gaara. However, no one knows why Naruto has left the Jinchuuriki alive after the extraction process.)_**

* * *

Left. Right. Right. Right. Left. Block. Block. Block.

'Damn it' Sasuke thought, as Lee broke his defense and knocked him back a few meters.

They all had been training, especially Sasuke, for the fight they all knew was coming.

After the news of Kumo and Kiri had spread through the elemental nations, those remaining of every country moved to Suna. The reason was that the Akatsuki had captured at least seven or eight of the total nine Jinchuuriki. There motives were still unknown but the total destruction of three of the hidden villages had caused the Akatsuki's hunt of the jinchuuriki to be labeled as a terrorist activity.

Large forces of shinobi from every village had moved to Suna. The sand village was now reinforced from every side, huge barracks had been created to house the now millions of troops.

They all had a bone to pick with the Akatsuki. But more importantly they were hear to protect the last Jinchuuriki that was either not captured or missing.

With that in mind all the forces of the different villages were training. News from spies or scouts reported that, Death, the most infamous of all the Akatsuki members, was moving from village to village, collecting missing-nin under the Akatsuki's leaders orders.

Some say that their leader gave the organization to Death but these were un-confirmable rumors as no one had been able to successfully implant a spy into the Akatsuki. The people they had attempted to enter into the terrorist group always ended up dead for a public display, or something like a public execution. Normally Death preformed said executions.

Sasuke trained for his teammates, knowing that Death, whose identity had been semi confirmed as Naruto Namikaze, some say this is what swayed Iwa into fighting along side the other shinobi, as they would get a shot at killing the Yellow flashes son.

"You are definitely getting better Sasuke" Rock Lee smiled, before running forward to strike again.

They all had not known Naruto well, as his death had occurred when he was still the loud mouth of the school.

But Sasuke had known him better. The Uchiha massacre had caused his hatred towards Itachi but also allowed him to understand Naruto better. No parents and no 'home', it had burdened Sasuke, but he had as well become a friend to the blond at the Academy, understanding his pain.

After Naruto's 'death', his true heritage had been announced to the village, which in turn made a lot of the leaf guilty, as they had thought they caused the death of their Yondaime Hokage's son.

All thoughts of the fox had disappeared, and everyone thought that Naruto was human again. A dead human though.

As Sasuke traded another punch with Rock Lee at one of the newly created Suna training grounds, there were hundreds now to accommodate for the allied Shinobi force, he thought about his one and only encounter with Death.

The blank mask was what had made him famous in the bingo books for all countries, and the only person to rank higher then Minato Namikaze, the Yellow Flash of Konoha.

His eyes had only been spotted in reports and information provided by Kabuto, who had infact, survived the release of Orochimaru's subject. He had sided with the allied forces, as that was all that was left for him.

A brief interrogation from Ibiki and he was cleared to work with the leaf village, on there field of the fighting.

Kabuto had trained with Sasuke sometimes, but he generally trained on his own, away from the others.

Sasuke had no way of proving it but Kabuto had something up his sleeve, something that he wasn't showing to the others. No evidence meant no way to push his thoughts so Sasuke had dropped them.

* * *

Kabuto's information on all of the Akatsuki members, especially the detailed ones about death and his abilities, had been the starting points of many creations for the shinobi within all the villages. Creations of new Jutsu and styles were done to counter some of the most powerful of the Akatsuki members.

Hidan, a member of the Akatsuki that was said to posses immortality and the ability to kill his opponent with just a single drop of blood, people who were well versed in Suiton had been tasked to fight him. A new technique had been created that was called waterfall, and it was designed to clean away any blood from the fight, meaning Hidan was rendered useless.

Kisame's water style and use of his sword had been tasked to fight against the Doton users, as they could use mud to absorb his water, rendering Kisame useless. Only the best Kenjutsu users were allowed to fight against him, as Kisame was regarded as the best swordsman that had ever existed.

These were the main worries of the allied forces, but the primary target, Death, had a special plan for awaiting him. His ability to become ghostly, and un-targetable was countered by Chakra chains, a technique developed by some in Kumo. The best of the Chakra chain users had been made apart of the Death team, tasked his stopping him from becoming intangible. Captain Yamato of Konoha was put in the squad as he was the only one who could possibly counter Death's wood style. Sasuke was permitted on the squad as his mastery of lightning and fire was unheard of. He had been training heavily with both styles and had the skill to render an enemy unconscious and paralyzed from over a kilometer away. With storm clouds he would become even deadlier. Sakura had also joined the team, as a medic under the training of Tsunade, she had the ability now to instantly heal herself, posses the strength of 100, and quickly heal allies but not as fast as her self healing. Some say it was on par with Kyuubi's healing abilities.

There were many other shinobi of different villages, hailed as the best from their respectful places, making this group a force to be reckoned with. Since they would be taking the task of fighting death, there would be a reckoning.

Sasuke, Yamato, Sakura, Yugito, Killer Bee, Zabuzza, Shino, eight ninja from Iwa, six from Kiri, nine from Kumo and another six from Konoha made this squad incredibly formidable. And they would have to be. Death would be one tough customer.

* * *

"Death-sama" Pein said, bowing slightly at his master "the invasion of Suna is ready" the man bowed lower, as Death turned from the sight of the defended sand village.

"Tell Zetsu to prepare his troops" Tobi ordered, standing at Death's side. Pein bowed and turned, to inform the rest of the Akatsuki.

"We move on them in one week" Death said, smiling under his mask. "Now leave me, I have someone I need to talk to"

Tobi nodded, warping away, and the other Akatsuki members all bowed, before leaving in there own different fashions.

Naruto blinked and teleported far away, to a hidden location that only he knew about.

"Summoning Jutsu: Unholy reanimation" he called out.

A coffin broke through the ground, and stood in the cave, its wooden body cast a new shadow within the dimly lit area.

"You have not been able to talk in awhile huh?" a voice from the coffin said, as the front fell open, "ey Naruto?"

The mask drew back, moving away to reveal his face to the smiling old man.

"No ji-ji" Naruto said, smiling at the third Hokage "I've just been busy"

* * *

"So Sasuke" Lee smiled, holding out his hand for Sasuke to shake, "perhaps we do this the same time tomorrow?". They had finished there spar in a tie, due to both of them being tired out.

The Uchiha smiled, something he had not done in a long time. "Don't be so eager" Sasuke said, shaking Lee's hand "I was holding back this time"

"Sure" Lee said, smiling.

The two said their goodbyes and moved in different directions. Sasuke thought about going to go see Sakura but realized that she would probably still be on duty and working at the Hospital.

Tsunade was most likely training with Jiraiya as the Sannin had decided to come back, looking for a new third member.

"If your not busy" a voice called out, and Sasuke turned.

"Then I would like a fight" Death was not wearing his mask, and the smiling face of Naruto was there.

Sasuke didn't know what to say. Just staring at Death, the target of most Shinobi in the world, and the bounty of everyone in the bingo book combined and multiplied by ten, was asking him for a fight.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke roared, charging forward to attack the man.

"Yes, that's my name" Naruto smiled, dodging Sasuke's Katana and jumping back, onto the training field that Rock Lee had just left.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke ordered, pulling out some shuriken, ready to throw.

"Can't I just drop by to see an old friend?" Naruto smiled evily, staring at Sasuke, pulling out five pronged Kunai.

"What do you want?" Sasuke ordered again, anger clearly in his voice.

In Sasuke's mind, he knew that Naruto could kill him with a single look and knowing the strength, could easily beat him with a hand tied behind his back. 'What does he want' Sasuke thought, staring at Naruto's figure.

The head was visible and the mask was nowhere to be seen, but the Akatsuki cloak was covering the rest of his body. He could tell at least that Naruto was here alone. Training his eyes to pick up any movement, Sasuke had become one of the strongest ninja alive since he defeated his older brother Itachi.

Upon his death, Itachi had spoken to Sasuke and told him, "things are not always as they seem".

'Had Itachi been referring to Naruto?' Sasuke thought, but then a row of Kunai interrupted him.

"You've improved" Naruto smiled, lowering his hand that had tossed the Kunai. Sasuke had been able to spot the weapons themselves, which had allowed him to dodge, but Naruto's hand had moved so fast it was impossible to follow.

"So have you" Sasuke grimaced, staring at Naruto, the cold eyes reflecting to him.

"What do you want? And this is the last time I ask" Sasuke commanded, mentally preparing himself for the fight.

"I want the Kazekage Jinchuuriki, Gaara" Naruto smiled, "but you already know this, so I wanted to see what I was up against"

"Do you think we would just simply give away important and secret information like that?" Sasuke grumbled.

"No, you wont, will you" Naruto sighed.

A blur came out of nowhere and Naruto flew through the air, smashing through the wall before hitting a stone sending him flying into the air.

"That was a very good hit Lee" Sasuke said, not looking at his green suit ally who had already entered the 5th stage of the eight gates.

"He landed in the main field Sasuke" Lee warned, his voice urgent, "assemble the squad and we fight him there without the other Akatsuki members"

Death stood from the crater created from his 'stylish' landing. The Akatsuki cloak he was wearing was ruined, causing him to just rip it off, exposing his upper body. A few female ninja training around the area blushed, until they realized the shinobi that they had the hots for.

"Good hit Lee" Naruto smiled, as the green spandex Gai clone appeared.

"I would thank you, but we are enemies" Lee frowned, staring angrily at the traitor.

What they both didn't notice till they appeared was the number of increasing Ninja showing up at the field. Whispers of "Oh my god its death", and "Lee punched him, holy crap" or "why is he here?"

Naruto smiled.

"Well then Lee, your squad is all here"

The rest of the Death division appeared, surrounding him on the training field.

"Any last words?" Yugito snarled.

Kyuubi froze in horror. 'Oh crap' she thought to herself 'that's exactly what the villager said'

"Last words? Hmm…" Naruto had lost all the playful notice in his voice, turning impassive with a slight sense of anger.

"Of course" Naruto said, pretending to remember what he wanted to say "You. Me. And a bed" Naruto grinned, suddenly appearing behind Yugito.

Retracting his hand back for the finishing blow, Naruto struck forward.

"IDIOT!" Yugito shouted, chakra chains leaving her body and constricting Naruto's arms.

"NOW EVERYONE!" She ordered, almost screaming.

The other Ninja all acted on her voice, jumping up or running or throwing their best skills at Naruto.

**(AN: So yeah, Naruto is in contact with the Third Hokage, and there is a nice big fight coming up, so expect a seriously cool move, and of course, some stuff with his eyes)**


	9. A sliver of Power

**(AN: Just to be clear, the shinobi forces have allied against Death and the Akatsuki. They have allied in Suna to protect Gaara, the last Jinchuuriki that still contains their tailed beast. Once again, just a reminder, all the Jinchuuriki were left alive after the process of extraction, however no one knows what happens to the Bijuu. Itachi is dead, as per Cannon, due to Tobi's personal incentives, and also Sasuke has the eternal Mangekyō. So far I will remind you that Naruto/Death was experimented on by Orochimaru and Kabuto.)**

* * *

"Damn" Naruto grinned, blood dripping from his mouth, "I see you all have improved"

Bee had two of his blades in Naruto's chest, Yugito had a claw in his abdomen and of course the chakra chains. Kunai were imbedded in his restrained arms and a series of shuriken in his back.

"This is for Kumo" Bee growled, pushing the blade further until only the hilt had not passed through him.

They held there for a few seconds, standing with there own weapons embedded into Naruto.

Then the laughing started. Naruto was just laughing and laughing, he seemed to find his dying state hilarious.

'Unless…' Sasuke thought, realizing that Death was farm from moving into the next life.

"Foolish" Naruto smiled "Mortals"

"Almighty push" he suddenly roared, and some unseen force blasted away the ninja, however with there weapons still stabbed into Death.

The ninja were all lying on the ground, some were moving to there feat while the still laughing Naruto now rose above the ground, to be floating off the floor of the training ground at about 3 meters.

"What the hell was that, you stupid brat" Bee rapped, staring angrily at Naruto.

"Nothing a mortal should concern themselves with" the mask now appearing on his face, Naruto had fully converted himself back to Death, the monster that had destroyed all their villages.

"But these wounds hurt" Naruto began to point out the different wounds, until making seven hand seals.

"So instead of just letting them heal…**Substitution**". On the last word his voice changed and an earth Shinobi next to Sasuke began to shake uncontrollably.

"Kara" another earth ninja called the shinobi that was now on the ground, her body moving like it was possessed.

"KARA!" his voice echoed, and the others who were finally standing in a circle around their target, turned to the scene.

In a few seconds, the female ninja make a final convulsion, before stilling, a blank look on her face.

"My substitution technique" Death grinned, smiling at the group of earth ninja, "oh my bad, was she someone precious to you?" Naruto smiled evilly.

"BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU!" the angered earth nin charged forward, moving his hands at ridiculous speeds to form over 25 seals.

"DOTON: SANDS OF DEATH!" he roared, before slamming his hands into the ground.

Death frowned then looked down to see the ground quickly pulling him down, unlike natural quick sand.

Naruto sighed until only his head was available.

"Looks like I need to bring out something more serious"

The monster smiled just before his head was pulled under the sand.

"Susanoo"

And all hell broke lose.

* * *

"What the-" Tsunade said, looking up from the shared desk with the other Kage. Out of the window of Suna's main city the Hokage could see large black swirling…flames?

"Is that Amaterasu?" Onoki asked, angry at the sudden disturbance.

"No, with the amount of those flames we would have felt the heat from here" Mei said, standing now and moving closer to the window. "This is something else" A grimaced, looking at the swirling black mass.

"That's over by the training grounds" Danzo said, standing from the Hokage's side.

Tsunade turned and began shouting orders to the ANBU captains within the room, until Mei almost screamed from something.

"Mei, what in the name of…" Tsunade growled, turning on the sudden outburst of the Mizukage, but stopped as soon as she saw what the frightened Mei was staring at.

"Holy shit" A said, as a drop of sweat appeared on his forehead.

"Is that a Susanoo?" Onoki mentioned, fearfully.

Standing out in the far off distance, towering over Suna was an 80-meter tall black figure, with swirling dark energy moving around its body. It had the same skeletal and colored body like the other Susanoo of the different Uchiha members, but the only difference was the size of this one.

On its back was a gigantic war hammer, that adorned its black devil like armor. It was almost as if it was the angel of death, here to collect.

**Naruto Shippuden OST – Yogensha**

The gigantic creature looked out into the village, towering above the walls and eying the civilians with its strong white gaze.

"Suna!" A voice boomed out, from the Susanoo, which made the five Kage flinch in slight fear. It was Death who was speaking, as they all knew him by his voice, as his face was always hidden.

"Give me what is mine!" The voice laughed as the giant arm of the Susanoo reached behind its back for the gigantic war hammer.

As the Hammer was unclasped from the Susanoo's back it seemed to swing through the air in almost a slow motion movement. The head of the Hammer finally brought to bear, emplaced against the sky, blocking out the sun like a gigantic black meteorite.

The hammer swung down breaking a 40-meter section of the wall.

Naruto's laughter echoed all over Suna, frightening the already scared villagers even more.

Until a voice spoke up, and it was loud, very loud.

'Most likely a jutsu' Tsunade thought, as the other Kage all came to similar conclusions over the new, and loud voice.

"How are you Puppet?!" The white haired, now Jonin, ninja smiled standing on a building a few hundred meters in front of Tsunade.

"Is that Kabuto?" Mei said, shocked.

**Naruto OST 1 – Need To Be Strong**

"KABUTO!" Naruto roared, the Susanoo dispersing as he dropped 70 meters to the ground, impacting and creating a gigantic crater.

"Catch me if you can puppet" Kabuto called, using his voice Jutsu to carry his voice all the way to Naruto.

"BASTARD!" the enraged Naruto screamed "I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" in fury he suddenly began dashing from building to building with a red chakra form slowly appearing around his body.

"Fast as I made you!" Kabuto laughed jumping away, causing Naruto to chase him.

"GET BACK HERE!" Naruto had landed where Kabuto was standing, destroying the entire building the man was standing on.

'Damn, I need to get him out of this village before he destroys the rest of it' Kabuto thought, leaping as fast as he could to the eastern walls.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Naruto roared, turning to see the escaping form of Kabuto.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ME!" Naruto jumped into the air, floating there he called out one more word, that caused all the Kage to freeze in fear.

"BIJUDAMA!"

Kabuto turned to see the particles of Chakra forming into the purple Bijuu ball. He knew what that attack could do, and based on Naruto's rage this one was super charged.

'Idiot is gonna kill us all' Kabuto grimaced, 'looks like I'll have to use it'

The Bijuu blast detonated, killing everyone within Suna, including the Kage, the people, the shinobi and the Akatsuki outside the city.

But not before Kabuto had made three hand seals and as the blast wave flew through the air, before it incinerated him, he whispered one word.

"Izanagi"

* * *

**END SONG. :)**

* * *

The world shimmered, and the gigantic crater where Suna had been, and half of the desert disappeared, and all the people killed from the attack appeared again.

"What the-" Naruto frowned, surprised as the people and place around him just seemed to reappear.

"Oh you son of a bitch" Naruto said, turning to face Kabuto, who has the sleeve of his right arm pulled back. "You perfected the forbidden Uchiha technique?" it was rhetorical but Kabuto nodded. His right arm was covered in Sharingan, but as Naruto knew these were the same types of created Sharingan that had been used for the processing of "ringing" his own eyes, as he called it.

"Well I suppose I should thank you" Naruto deadpanned and Kabuto raised an eyebrow at the statement.

The next second Naruto was standing behind the white haired Medic.

"Now I can kill you more then once" Kabuto's face dropped as a black chakra sabre pierced his heart.

"Damn it" Kabuto smiled sadly, coughing out blood.

"Go ahead you sick fuck, use another eye!" Naruto smiled as he began to drag the blade down, cutting through Kabuto's heart.

"RRRRRRRRRG" Kabuto grunted, from all the pain he couldn't resist, "IZANAGI" he shouted, disappearing in a shimmer of air, similar to a mirage.

Naruto spun, throwing a blood red Rasengan, watching as it collided with Kabuto, killing him instantly.

"Izanagi" was heard again.

"Oh my good friend Kabuto" Naruto grinned sarcastically, "we are just getting started".

Naruto turned to jump and attack Kabuto again but the man was in right in Naruto's face, and Naruto felt something, from the look in Kabuto's eyes.

….Fear?

Kabuto smiled just as Naruto brought his fist back, ready to kill.

"Izanami" He said, smiling at Naruto

"NOOOO!" Naruto roared, as the final forbidden Jutsu, the only one that could stop him, was cast.

* * *

Everyone had experience the effects of the Izanagi, and the fact that they were not dead was perplexing to most. For all the Shinobi forces however, this was strange but they lived in a world that strange sometimes meant power, and for this one situation, everyone knew who ever had just saved the entire city, was a very powerful being.

"The origin is over there!" Onoki ordered from the sky, flying in the direction of Kabuto and Naruto's last position.

That was where the power had originated. Tsunade hoped that whoever had done it was still okay, as they had saved the city.

"DOWN THERE!" the Raikage pointed, to a very large crater, with one figure lying down, and another sitting with his legs out in front of him, not in a meditating position.

"Is that…Kabuto?" Mei said, looking at the sitting figure.

"And that's…" Onoki said, before suddenly rushing forward, with intent to kill.

"WAIT!"

Kabuto had moved from his crouching position, to block the earth nin's attack. His fist was leveled at Kabuto's face.

"Stand aside" Onoki ordered, looking at Kabuto's stern gaze, "and let me finish what we need to do"

"You can't kill him" Kabuto said, now not meeting Onoki's eyes.

"Listen kid, anyone can die, just watch-"

"This one can't" Kabuto grimaced.

"How do you know?" Tsunade said, standing by the other Kage that had moved to meet Kabuto.

"Because" Kabuto faltered, and all the Kage stared at him, facing showing emotions of either intrigue or rage.

"Because, I made him that way" Kabuto finally said.

"Run that by me again" Tsunade said, still not comprehending "did you say, you made him like that?"

"I was there when Orochimaru conducted the experiments, I also assisted him in certain additions to Death's creation" Kabuto bowed his head, as the allied Kage were shocked, but also outraged.

"We made him like this as Orochimaru wanted to test his strength, and essentially make him the most powerful shinobi to exist, to be the ultimate puppet" Kabuto turned to look at Deaths form. Death had both his eyes open and was frozen in a form that looked like he was trying to shield him from something.

"However Death did not like being a puppet" Kabuto turned back to the Kage.

"I will inform you now, as it is relevant to the situation" Kabuto frowned, looking down at Death again, then back to the Kage.

"That Death and Naruto are two different people, but share the same mind" Kabuto stated, gaining another round of shocked faces from the four Kage.

"A split personality" Kabuto grimaced.

He turned back to the ground, looking at a figure that was sitting up now, a strange look on his face.

"Where am I?" Naruto asked, a confused look upon his face.


	10. Let the Fight Begin

**(AN: Wow, 40+ followers and all the reviews that I have got have been great. Every review provides motivation, thanks to all that pointed out either issues or things I did well. So just to review, the main invasion of Suna will be in this Chapter and the following Chapters. This would mean the fights between individual Akatsuki members and the allied forces. Also expect loads of death in this chapter. Including some characters that you may not be ready to except their deaths yet, but they occur none the less, as this is Death. And to be honest, his name is suggesting what happens when you actually fight him. So without further comments I give Chapter 10, hope you enjoy and make sure to review and follow. –Freedom)**

* * *

Everyone had questioned Kabuto about the need for the creation of Naruto, the way he was of course, and it was explained to be a simple war project by Orochimaru, he had explained what had happed on the day of the creations escape, as well as what had occurred in the labs. Most were out right shocked at the obvious human rights abuses and the cruelty that Kabuto had administered, but the fact that the goal was to create a weapon stronger then that of the other village nations, the leaders of each village had failed to find a valid reason as to why they would have not done the same to create such a weapon.

However it all boiled down to the simple fact that Kabuto was indirectly responsible for the destruction of all of the major hidden shinobi villages.

Kabuto had been the man responsible for Naruto's care, keeping him in a locked up 'cage' for the boy's own safety. Ever since the use of the Izanami by Kabuto, not even Ino dared to go into the boy's mind. If fact, it was a boys mind, as Kabuto explained.

'When we started our experiments, we believe that was when Death was created, his split identity. He used it as a way to combat the pain of all the testing and *ahem* work that myself and Orochimaru had been conducting. His deep hatred of our leaf benefactor and us was what caused him to start this fight. Once Orochimaru was dead, he decided to team up with the Akatsuki, promising to be the Jinchuuriki of the Juubi, or the ten tails. His attack on the leaf was just to cripple Konoha from fighting him on his new goals. Now that the two personalities have clashed, thanks to the Izanami, I believe that now the two are fighting for dominance, control over the body.'

It had been three days since the event had occurred. As well as information on Naruto and his creation into death was revealed, so was the origin of Danzo's arm, as well as Kabuto's. After being informed that Kabuto's was simply created from natural parts, but Danzo's arm contained the Sharingan of dead Uchiha members, which was almost impossible to keep Sasuke from killing the man. It was a disgrace and an insult to steal the techniques, even though forbidden, from the Uchiha. Especially grave robbing their precious Dojutsu, like Danzo and Kabuto had done.

Sasuke had remembered what Kabuto had said, but also the warning, 'no one is to interfere, as that could tip the scales for the Death personality'

Sasuke stood there, watching Naruto who was sitting with his legs crossed and under the blindfold, Sasuke assumed that his eyes were focused on the wall. They would be cold and un-moving, similar to the face he had met just outside Konoha when the original hunter group had come for Naruto.

Inside Naruto's cell he was restrained by any means necessary. Chakra chains were formed from the ground and attacked to every single one of his limbs. There were also seals for every limb, each varying in power, all cast by different seal masters from the different villages. And finally there was captain Yamato's restraining using his wood style.

The combined effort of all these pieces as well as a blindfold to prevent the use of his eyes, also known as "the final Sharingan" as Orochimaru had named the creation, made it impossible to use his strength, jutsu, or even his ocular powers.

What scared Sasuke the most was the fact that he still felt that Naruto could bust out of here any time.

'No' his mind snapped at him 'look at all those restraints, I would like to see the sage of six paths get out of here'

Sasuke smirked as a figure moved next to him.

"How is he?" Gaara nodded at Naruto's figure.

"Completely sane, for now" Sasuke grimaced, turning to face the current Kazekage and the last Jinchuuriki, "thanks to the seal that was used on your own Bijuu however, we think it could hold his mental state"

Gaara was still looking into the one-way mirror, as Sasuke waited for an answer.

"Does he normally do that?" Gaara asked, a small bit of concern within his voice.

Sasuke frowned, "do what?"

Gaara just pointed at Naruto, to which Sasuke turned, staring right at the boy in question.

Even with the blindfold, Death/Naruto was staring right at Gaara; his face was turned to look at them through the glass, obviously angled at Gaara, his eyes seemed to glow behind the black material covering them.

"I think you had better leave" Sasuke began, moving his hand to his sword, but not drawing it.

Before he could finish his statement a shinobi rushed into the room.

"Gaara-sama, Sasuke-sama!" the man called to them from across the room, attracting the attention of the two men.

"What?" Sasuke asked, perplexed by this mans entry.

"We are under attack" the man panted, before resting his hands on his knees, obviously tired from how fast and far he had run.

"By whom?" Gaara asked, looking upon the tired man.

"Akatsuki!"

* * *

"What. The. Fuck!" Hidan complained as once again, the blood he was about to use for the ritual was washed away.

"STOP FUCKING AROUND WITH MY RELIGION!" the pissed off Jashin screamed before jumping forward, trying to maim the ninja that had just doused him with water.

"Get them!" Hidan ordered, as a large company of white Zetsu clones charged forward, climbing over the rubble of the wall.

"I got the wall with my art!" Deidara smiled "Next target Pein-sama?" the man bomber called out to the six figures moving with the large army of Zetsu clones.

Upon receiving no signal from Death, they had moved forward with their back up plan, which was essentially to storm Suna, get what they want, then get out.

All the Zetsu clones had been amassed and now were ready to face the allied shinobi forces. There were easily five of the white Zetsu clones for one ninja, but even if the clones had the quantity, the ninja held the quality.

Kisame had been sent with Tobi and Kakuzu to take part of the Suna wall that had been opened by Death's Susanoo strike.

"Open up a path for us to keep moving" Pein ordered, while Konan killed some of the Shinobi pissing off Hidan.

"I want a straight shot at the Kazekage building" Pein stared ahead, at the village, "And Deidara, make this art your best"

Deidara just grinned and flew forward on his giant clay bird, dropping clay bomb after clay bomb before yelling out "Katsu!" causing each of the bombs to explode.

The six paths of Pein moved forward, all surrounded by the white Zetsu clones, that were all fighting with various Shinobi. Every time a solider tried to take a shot at Pein one of the Paths or Konan dealt with them.

* * *

Tsunade looked down from the roof of a building with Jiraiya. They had defeated a group of 20 of those white mushy clone things and were inspecting the fighting.

The fights had been drawn out onto the streets in different areas, each with the shinobi fighting to protect civilians or each other from the merciless clones.

One thing the two Sannin had noticed was that there were main Akatsuki figure heads moving through the crowds of white, killing Shinobi easily.

"These are our targets," Tsunade said, as she pointed out the people all wearing the Akatsuki cloaks.

"Seems fair to me" Jiraiya said, smiling as he thought about the upcoming fight with the group of six that seemed to be into using a lot of piercings.

"Lets clear a path and get to that group" Tsunade said, dropping from the building and into the fray, standing up and immediately smashing a Zetsu clone into the ground.

"Oh this is going to be fun" Jiraiya smiled, jumping down after Tsunade as well.

* * *

"Why am I in here again?" Naruto asked the girl behind the glass. Up until this point the girl had no idea that he could see her.

"Hinata" Naruto said softly. "That's your name if I remember correctly"

No response.

"You're a Hyuuga if I remember correctly"

Zero movement.

Naruto paused, remembering something else. "You liked me?"

This time he sense the movement of the girl, as she left the room and moved to the entrance to his cell.

She moved in through the door and she smiled at him, moving forward and hugging him.

"Oh I just knew you were in there" she exclaimed, happily.

Naruto pouted like a child, "Just because I remember you doesn't mean I know what you look like now you know"

Hinata chuckled, before reaching down and removing the cover to Naruto's eyes.

"Better?" she said, as she watched Naruto eye the floor and blink a bit from the sudden like that was cast upon his eyes, that had been until now, kept in the dark.

"I see why I liked you" Naruto smiled, happy feelings in his voice.

"You always kept me going, always motivated-" Hinata began, but froze when she met eye contact with Naruto.

"Why?" Hinata almost cried, before she summarily turned to dust in front of him.

"Why not?" Naruto cackled before using his eyes to release Susanoo, but a small one, to destroy the pieces of the restraints that held him.

Looking at the small pile of Hinata Naruto smiled at his handy work. He had gained a place inside the palace, while managing to sneak under everyone's radar, thanks to Kabuto, and only had to spare about 4 hours with his annoying other personality.

"You see Naruto" Death smiled, talking to himself, his mask beginning to appear on his face, "Death, is absolute"

And with that, he began to search for the Kazekage, and hopefully the Uchiha, so he could copy the boy's eyes and add them to the many Sharingan that where in orbit around his Rinnegan rings.

* * *

**(Final note: Next chapters will be, Kisame vs. Iwa, Hidan vs. Kiri, Deidara vs. Konoha, Sasori vs. Kankuro, and Raikage vs. (Hidden.), oh and of course, how could I forget. Kakashi and Sakura vs. Tobi, and Lee and Gai vs. Kakuzu, and Pein vs Tsunade and Jiraiya)**

**Hope you are going to enjoy the upcoming fights!**

**-Freedom.**

**(AND YES. HINATA IS DEAD FOR GOOD)**


	11. Kakashi vs Tobi

**(AN: OMG you guys, thanks so much for reading! I really thought that this being my first fan fic and all I would get a lot of criticism and hate for bad writing and stuff like that but all of you who have been reviewing thank you so much, your support really helps me get to the next chapter. To honor all the support that you all have been giving me, I present the next chapter, this one being a favorite. –Freedom)**

* * *

****_Filed Document: Kabuto to Orochimaru_

_The Subject has gone under a medical trauma issue. I believe that the testing and augmentation of our subject has created a mental anomaly that has allowed subject 'Naruto' to develop a split personality. A direct contact with this personality has resulted in the death of one of our doctors. Avoid subject when this dominant personality is free and in control. Note: Subject refers to himself as 'Death' when this alter ego is in power._

* * *

"Howdy!" A figure called down to two Shinobi.

Sakura and Kakashi had been fighting against these identical white creatures for over an hour now. They had been assigned by Nara Shikaku to clear the Suna hospital so they could move injured civilians and Shinobi to the area.

The invasion of Suna had been very efficient on the Akatsuki side. With the mad bomber Deidara taking out Shinobi strategic locations, opening new pathways for the seemingly endless army of white clones. There arrival through the desert had not been spotted as they had all risen from the ground, as far as the eye could see. Now they were the main force and somewhat cannon fodder for the Akatsuki forces, there were a lot of them.

After Sakura and Kakashi had cleared the inside of the hospital they had come out to the front entrance to find another mass of the white clones.

"Who are you?" Kakashi said, looking at the masked figure.

He had a swirling orange mask, with a single eyehole.

"Kakashi-sensei" Sakura called out to her white haired teacher, smashing another clone into the ground with Tsunade's strength, "That's the masked man Tobi, the new one to join the Akatsuki's ranks"

"Yeah" Tobi said in a childish voice, "I'm the newbie" he gave the two, a thumb up, in the nice guy pose.

The masked man now identified as Tobi moved down from his raised position on the rooftop to join the Sakura and Kakashi in the clone body littered streets.

"Since I'm the new guy, Pein-sama told me that I got to help with this attack" Tobi said, obvious childish happiness in his voice.

"From what Kabuto told us, you are a spy, like the Zetsu person" Kakashi stated, drawing a Kunai and revealing his Sharingan.

"There was no recorded information on his abilities Kakashi-sensei" Sakura warned, infusing her fists with Chakra.

Tobi took a step forward and Kakashi tossed the Kunai, apparently hitting the boy/man.

"Oh god! That's painful" Tobi squealed, dropping to his knees and clutching the places that Kakashi's Kunai had hit.

"Just kidding" his voice dropped, it was deep now, a man's voice.

"You can't hit Tobi" the childish voice came back.

"Split personality" Kakashi muttered, "Just like Death, you Akatsuki are all messed up" the Jonin wasn't even worried about his attack missing, just the fact that almost every Akatsuki member has mental issues.

"Death had a split personality" Tobi corrected, the tone of his childish voice drew attention to the fact that he most likely had a smile on his face.

"Death-sama destroyed 'Naruto' a long time ago" Tobi finished, taking a step back and sitting cross legged on the ground.

"What the hell are you talking about" Kakashi paled, as Sakura asked the question.

Kakashi turned to the Kage compound. "That means-!"

He was cut off as a large fist composed of black energy broke through the Kazekage compound's roof.

"Gaaaaaaraaa!" Death's loud voice echoed out, "wheeere are you?

"Damn it!" Kakashi said, looking towards Sakura, "the division needs your help if we are going to take him down" Kakashi ordered.

"But Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura started, only for Kakashi to cut her off with a glare.

The girl nodded and jumped away, moving to the nearest building.

Kakashi watched her move away to the now punched out Kazekage building.

The Jonin noticed as well that on the slopes to the building were the Zetsu clones, all fighting for dominance. Outlines of Ninja moving around in the destruction were obvious as they attack the clones. It appeared that either side was at a stalemate. A fist caught him in the stomach and Kakashi jumped back, clutching his rib cage.

Tobi had closed the distance as Sakura had left.

"So Death pretended to still have the second personality, like in Kabuto's report" Kakashi grimaced at how easily they had been fooled, "so he could gain access to the Kazekage building, and take Gaara from under our noses"

"Spot on senpai" Tobi laughed, jumping to Kakashi's position with a Kunai in his hand. The Cyclopes tossed another Kunai but watched as it came into contact with Tobi's body. The weapon seemed to just faze through him, and go flying out the other side.

"What!" the Jonin exclaimed at his still moving opponent.

"Told you, Tobi can't be hit" the childish voice rang out.

Kakashi leaped away as Tobi's Kunai cracked the ground where Kakashi had been just moments ago.

They were about a meter from each other so they lunged. Kakashi coming in with a right hook, while the masked man Tobi matched him with a left hook.

Their fist's should have collided mid air, but all Kakashi seemed to do was slip right through the elusive man.

'So when I can't hit him, he can't hit me' the Jonin thought, rolling and jumping to another building. 'Most likely he is using a space-time Ninjutsu' Kakashi grimaced under his mask, 'one that is even stronger then the fourth Hokage's Hirashin Jutsu'

The masked figure looked up at Kakashi, and the Jonin finally noticed something strange.

Sharingan.

Blazing red, in the one eye socket that could be seen.

"What is your name?" Kakashi growled, "And don't give me any of that Tobi crap"

The figure stood staring at the white haired Jonin, until he started to laugh, but not in the childish voice, but the voice of a man. He continued to laugh while never loosing eye contact with Kakashi.

The teacher was sweating a little bit, the laugh was making him feel nervous.

"My name" ex-Tobi began, his deep voice now apparent "is Madara Uchiha"

'No' Kakashi's mind stated, his logic flawing and time slowing down, 'Madara is dead, gone from this world, how could he be him?'

The Jonin voiced his thoughts in a simple "Impossible"

"Think what you want" the air begging to swirl around 'Madara's' eye, "I'm done talking for now"

"Katon: Great fire ball!" both called out, and two balls of flame streaked to one another. They collided, exploding in the air.

"As long as my Sharingan is active, I can track your movements a preform your Jutsu a split second after you cast it" the copy cat ninja smirked, "when it comes down to Ninjutsu, we cant fight, which means hand to hand is the only option left. Even then your space time jutsu makes it-" Kakashi stopped himself, realizing that the Sharingan of his opponents eye most likely gave him the ability to use the Kamui, similar to Kakashi and his eye.

'Lets test this out then' Kakashi inwardly smiled, finishing his plan.

Creating a shadow clone and infusing it with lightning chakra, causing it so essentially electrify anything it touches.

Kakashi then prepared a Kunai and applied black lightning to it, the 'upgraded' as Death had put it, Chidori.

'Alright' the Jonin began to count, then thought, 'Now!'

The clone moved from the position next to its summoner and leaped at Tobi/Madara, who was standing back in the middle of the square, not scared at all, hands crossed.

"You can't touch me Hatake" Madara said, the smile on his face was obvious from the voice.

'How does he know my name?' Kakashi thought, but then quickly shoved that string of thoughts aside, focusing on taking this guy down.

He drew back his arm and through the Kunai, just as the clone began to slip through his enemies body.

Now he used his Kamui, and time seemed to slow. The Kunai disappeared into his pocket universe just as the clone was halfway through Madara/Tobi's body.

Madara/Tobi must have seen the Kunai and began to duck, but they were to slow. The clone passed through fully and dispelled, while Tobi/Madara seemed to have bent back, doing a weird limbo to dodge the Kunai that was currently in the pocket dimension.

Tobi's mask and face was still within the clones arm as where the Kunai was thrown.

The man fell on his back and looked up into the air, as the Mask cracked down the middle from the Kunai's attack.

"You think you are the only one with a space time Ninjutsu" Kakashi stated smugly, as the man picked up the two halves of the mask, holding it to his face.

"Very good Kakashi" Tobi/Madara said, a smile obvious from his tone of voice, "I'm glad you didn't let me down again, ever since you failed your first promise"

"Again what are you talking about 'again'?" Then it hit him like a truck.

As Tobi/Madara disappeared into a swirling vortex Kakashi paled, staring at the place where the man was.

'O-Obito?' he stuttered. Was his friend alive? It couldn't be…Could it?

* * *

"Gaaaaaaraaa?!" Naruto's voice echoed out, "where are you my little Jinchuuriki?"

Naruto had small Susanoo armor on, moving through the hallway to try and locate the final goal. Then eventually, everyone would know his pain.

Kisame and Hidan had been forced back, as Zetsu had explained to Naruto earlier, meaning that his escape from the holding cell had been premature.

He hadn't been able to locate Gaara anywhere in this damn palace.

"UP HERE!"

Time slowed down as Naruto slowly turned to look up, seeing an angry Sasuke and a steaming Gaara lunging down at him. One with a sand spear, the other with his Chidori.

"Ah crap" Naruto said, a millisecond before being brought through the ground and down into the floor bellow.


	12. UPDATE (NOT CHAPTER)

Hey guys, its me, Freedom, and got some news for those who enjoy this story.

I have been reading some other Naruto fan fictions…Specifically one called "Shinobi of the high seas" and by the title you can probably tell it's a crossover. And after reading it and picturing all the awesome things I could do with a crossover story, that's where my interests in reading have moved to. So being the erratic punk shit that I am, I have fully decided to move my time into working on a Naruto One Piece crossover story, that MAY lead into the ending events of this story. I have a big ending planned for Wrath, but I honestly can't be fucked to reach it, so I'm gonna go what I want to do right now. This doesn't mean that I am ending on working on Wrath, but I'm putting it on hold.


End file.
